Reincarnated lover
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Sequel from We will be together forever! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bersama. Tapi saat Sungmin ingin terus hidup dan bermimpi di masa lalu dan Kyuhyun ingin hidup dan mengharapkan masa depan, akankah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia. A KyuMin fanfic again!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sequel from We will be together forever! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bersama. Tapi saat Sungmin ingin hidup di masa lalu dan Kyuhyun ingin menatap masa depan, akankah cerita cinta mereka bahagia?

Warning: Cerita ini juga mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>…"

"…"

"Sungmin-_hyung_~"

"…"

"LEE SUNGMIN-_HYUUUNNNGGG_!" jerit seorang _namja_ berambut hitam dengan keras setelah diabaikan oleh _namja_ yang sama-sama berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapannya. _Namja_ yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu segera tersentak keluar dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan _namja_ di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_…ada apa Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin dengan manis.

_Namja_ tinggi berambut hitam yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap _namja_ di hadapannya itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. "Kau kenapa sih Sungmin-_hyung_? Daritadi kau terus~memandangiku. Aku tahu aku tampan tapi tak usah sebegitu terpesonanya dengan ketampananku hingga kau jadi bengong begitu dong, _hyung_~Aku kan jadi malu~" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai _evil_ menggoda Sungmin, seperti biasanya.

Sungmin langsung _sweatdropped_ mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat narsis itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli. "Siapa yang bilang aku melihat wajahmu? Aku hanya melihat dinding kosong di belakangmu, kok. Atau jangan-jangan kau merasa kepalamu itu kosong sehingga kau merasa aku perhatikan?" balas Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Sungmin-hyung, kau menyebalkan!" seru Kyuhyun melempar bantal yang menjadi alasnya duduk sedaritadi yang langsung ditangkap Sungmin dengan sigap (berkat latihan taekwondo dalam waktu yang tidak sedikit). "Tapi serius _hyung_…tidak memandangiku? Pandangan _hyung_ juga kosong? Apa…ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bahkan perkataannya pun sangat mirip. Mereka…benar-benar seperti orang yang sama. Sungmin benar-benar merasa kalau yang kini duduk di hadapannya adalah Lee Kyuhyun, almarhum adik dan _namja_ yang dicintainya yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu.

Pasti…Sungmin yakin kalau Cho Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah reinkarnasi adiknya itu.

Sungmin bahagia saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun. Dia merasa kalau adiknya itu kembali padanya. Dia merasa bahagia, merasa akhirnya dia bisa bersama adiknya itu dan bebas mencintai dan memilikinya. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu…enam bulan yang dia lalui bersama Kyuhyun, dia merasa ada yang berbeda…dengan Kyuhyun yang kini ada di sampingnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu mendampinginya.

Pertama, Kyuhyun yang dulu lebih dingin dan pendiam, bagaikan salju yang dingin. Adiknya itu tidak pernah merasa perlu berteman dengan siapa pun, selain dirinya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat periang dan hangat, bagaikan matahari yang selalu bersinar terang memberikan keceriaan hidup. Dia memiliki banyak teman dan hampir setiap hari dikelilingi oleh orang-orang.

Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu bicara sopan pada Sungmin, hampir tak pernah ada kata kasar apalagi celaan yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun pada kakaknya itu. Dia juga akan selalu segera minta maaf seandainya dia kelepasan. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sekarang, dia anak bermulut tajam, sering kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat beracun dan menikam hati. Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga blak-blakan, dia akan selalu mengatakan apa yang dia rasa, meski menyakiti hati orang lain sekalipun, dan jeleknya dia hampir tak pernah mengatakan maaf pada orang lain. Dia berkata "Lebih baik terluka di awal daripada dia terluka nanti karena aku membohonginya."

Kyuhyunnya dulu juga…hampir selalu mengurung diri di rumah. Karena tidak punya teman untuk diajak keluar, adiknya itu sering sekali mengurung diri di rumah untuk belajar atau membaca buku (meski untungnya dia tak pernah berpenampilan culun layaknya anak kurang gaul). Sungmin selalu mudah mengatur pertemuan atau pun bertemu adiknya itu karena adiknya itu tak pernah punya kegiatan apa pun selain sekolah. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun…anak ini sangat susah ditemui karena hampir setiap hari dia menghilang entah kemana bersama teman-temannya! Hampir setiap hari Sungmin harus menyeret namja berambut hitam itu pulang untuk belajar dari aktivitasnya di _game_ _center_, bioskop, _café_, bahkan pesta-pesta malam! Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar tipe kupu-kupu yang terbang ke mana-mana, tanpa pernah berhenti.

Selain itu masih banyak hal lain yang membedakan Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang dikenalnya dan Lee Kyuhyun yang dulu mendampinginya. Untuk sesaat, Sungmin merasa mereka berbeda, Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya bukan Kyuhyunnya. Sesaat ada rasa kecewa yang merasuki hati Sungmin saat dia merasa bahwa Cho Kyuhyun ini bukan Kyuhyunnya, hanya seseorang dengan penampilan dan suara yang sama.

Tapi di saat yang sama, Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti merasa kalau mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama. Dia merasa…Kyuhyun, adiknya tercinta itu memang ada di diri Cho Kyuhyun, hanya tertidur dan hanya kadang-kadang muncul ke permukaan. Tapi adiknya itu ada di jiwa Kyuhyun, ada di sana. Begitu dekat…tapi Sungmin tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama suka bermain game, sama-sama suka warna biru, sama-sama bisa bermain piano, sama-sama suka menyanyi, sama-sama tidak bisa memasak, sama-sama tidak suka sayur, sama-sama perhatian padanya. Mereka mirip!

Bolehkah Sungmin berharap kalau mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama karena kesamaan yang begitu banyak itu? Bolehkah dia berharap kalau sekarang pun, meski sekarang mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, Kyuhyu yang ada di hadapannya adalah adiknya? Adiknya yang masih tetap mencintainya seperti perasaannya yang tidak pernah mati untuk Kyuhyun selama ini?

"Sungmin-_hyung_, kau mengacangiku lagi!" seru Kyuhyun, yang kembali melemparkan Sungmin dari lamunannya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ah, maaf, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana lirik yang kutulis kali ini, apa sesuai dengan musik yang Sungmin-_hyung_ komposisi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah notasi musik yang telah penuh dengan lirik-lirik yang ditulisnya.

Ya, Universitas Sungmin adalah universitas musik. Banyak komposer dan penyanyi terkenal yang berhasil begitu memasuki sekolah itu. Sungmin sendiri adalah seorang komposer yang handal, begitu banyak musik yang sudah berhasil dia komposisikan, tapi kalau menulis lirik…dia agak buruk dalam masalah itu. Bagaimanapun, Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaan dan emosinya dalam kata-kata, dia lebih memilih perbuatan yang ditunjukkan dalam setiap gerakan fisiknya. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah penulis lirik yang sempurna. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu sangat mengerti bagaimana menunjukkan perasaan yang dia rasakan dan menuangkannya dalam lirik-lirik lagu indah yang mempesona siapa pun yang melihat lirik lagi buatannya. Kyuhyun selalu menganggap kalau nyanyian dan lagu adalah sebuah sarana menuju jiwa dan hati manusia. Tidak ada lagu yang jelek untuknya. Semua lagu indah, hanya suasana hati pembuatnya yang berbeda dengan pendengar membuat lagu itu terdengar jelek. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu serius menilai suatu musik. Bagi Kyuhyun hinaan pada musik adalah hinaan pada seorang manusia.

Itu yang membuat Sungmin begitu terpesona dengan lagu-lagu dan lirik-lirik buatan Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali mendengar dan melihatnya, termasuk saat ini.

Membuat Sungmin semakin dan semakin mencintainya. Mencintai adiknya…yang terlihat semakin keren dan sempurna di matanya itu.

Sungmin memandang kertas yang daritadi tergenggam di tangannya dengan pandangan kagum. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memandang Sungmin dengan mata berbinar, menantikan jawaban bagus dari _namja_ berambut hitam yang manis itu.

"Bagus kok," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan kertas musik yang tadi digenggamnya kembali ke Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau bisa menulis musik dan lirik yang sebagus tadi, aku yakin ujian masuk bukan masalah untukmu."

Kyuhyun langsung terlihat sumringah saat dia mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Wajahnya langsung cerah. "Terima kasih Sungmin-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di lengannya. Dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun selama tiga jam penuh. Dia menghela napas dan segera membereskan kertas-kertas musiknya. "Hari ini sampai sini saja, ya. Dan ingat, ujian masuk tinggal dua hari lagi, jadi jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit saat hari ujian karena itu akan mempengaruhi penampilan dan tulisanmu. Dan juga ingat pelajaran kita hari ini."

"Iya!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, baik-baik ya. Selamat malam," kata Sungmin sambil berdiri.

"_Ne_, _hyung_~" kata Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kembali memandanginya.

"Kalau aku lulus…apa yang mau _hyung_ berikan untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum _evil_ pada Sungmin, yang hanya memandang bingung pada _namja_ berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ya…apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku bisa memberikannya pada Kyunnie, aku pasti akan memberikan apa pun."

"Apa pun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil ikut berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi di lantai kamarnya.

"Ya…" kata Sungmin sambil masih tetap memasang senyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan berdiri di hadapan _namja_ bermata kelinci itu, membuat Sungmin mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya memang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi dan bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, sukses membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. "Kyu…Kyun…"

"Meski aku mengatakan aku menginginkan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Apa _hyung_ mau memberikan diri _hyung_ padaku kalau aku bilang aku ingin memiliki _hyung_ seutuhnya?"

"Hah?" seru Sungmin. Wajahnya sekarang sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan tomat yang paling merah saking merahnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dengan tidak karuan sehingga Sungmin harus meraba dadanya untuk meyakinkan kalau jantungnya masih ada di dadanya dan bukannya lepas dan terjatuh ke lantai karena degup jantungnya jadi begitu cepat. Pernyataan Kyuhyun, ditambah dengan pandangan Kyuhyun yang begitu intens membuat perasaannya semakin campur aduk dan membuat _namja_ bermata kelinci itu semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Sungmin tidak bisa menyangkal, ada satu sudut kecil di hatinya yang selalu menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya. Satu sudut hatinya itu menanti Kyuhyun mengundangnya untuk menyerahkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia menanti…menanti saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia ingin memiliki Sungmin, seperti yang selalu diinginkan Sungmin selama ini. Dia selalu memimpikan satu hari dimana dia bisa menyerahkan segala yang dia miliki, jiwa dan tubuhnya, kepada Kyuhyun, dalam satu malam penuh cinta di atas ranjang dan bisa menjadi milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya.

Tapi saat ini…saat masih belum ada perkataan cinta dan hubungan apa pun di antara mereka seperti ini…mana mungkin Sungmin mau menyerahkan dirinya! Kalau dia menyerahkan diri dan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun tanpa ada cinta dari namja berambut hitam itu dan hanya sekedar nafsu bodoh yang hanya terjadi sesaat saja…Sungmin tidak menginginkan itu. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun hanya memandang lembut penuh cinta padanya untuk sesaat saja, hanya untuk satu hari, satu kesempatan bercinta di atas ranjang dan keesokan harinya kembali dianggap hyung oleh _namja_ bermarga Cho itu.

Tidak, bagi Sungmin, meski hanya sekali…dia ingin bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta dari mulut Kyuhyun. Meski hanya sekali, dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Dia…tidak pernah bisa mendengar ucapan '_saranghae'_ dari adiknya sampai hari kematian adiknya jadi kini…meski dari mulut reinkarnasi adiknya, orang yang sama tapi berbeda dengan adiknya, dua sisi yang berbeda dengan adiknya sekalipun tak masalah…. Dia ingin mendengar satu kata berharga yang selama ini dia impikan dari mulut seorang Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Meski dari reinkarnasi adiknya, tetap saja kan…yang akan mengucapkan kata '_saranghae'_ itu adalah Kyuhyunnya, bukan orang lain!

Dia ingin mendengar Kyuhyun…mengucapkan kata '_saranghae'_ itu padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bukan karena nafsu, bukan karena paksaan, bukan karena godaan…

Dia ingin Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata '_saranghae'_ itu karena Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya, sedalam cinta adiknya yang dulu tidak pernah bisa dia balas. Sedalam cinta adiknya yang rela terluka selama tiga tahun untuk melihatnya bahagia.

Dan Sungmin percaya, suatu hari nanti, jiwa adiknya yang ada di diri Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya ini akan bangun. Suatu hari nanti dia bisa membalas perasaan adiknya itu dengan tulus. Suatu hari nanti…dia akan kembali berbahagia bersama adiknya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi saat adiknya dulu masih hidup. Kali ini dia tidak ingin melepaskan adiknya itu…dia tidak ingin adiknya itu kembali meninggalkannya.

Kehilangan Kyuhyun sekali sudah cukup bagi Sungmin. Dia tidak rela, tidak bisa kehilangan adiknya itu sekali lagi. Adiknya adalah segalanya, dunianya bagi Sungmin. Seandainya kali ini dia kembali kehilangan adiknya itu, lebih baik dia mati.

Karena itu dia akan menunggu…hingga Kyuhyun mau mengucapkan kata '_saranghae'_ itu padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia akan menunggu meski harus terluka seperti adiknya dulu. Luka…asalkan dibalas dengan cinta adiknya yang sudah dia tunggu selama setahun lebih, maka itu bukan bayaran yang setimpal dan bisa dibandingkan.

"Maaf Kyu…aku…tidak mau…kalau hanya harus menyerahkan diriku untukmu…. Aku tidak mau…menyerahkan diri pada orang yang bukan kekasih atau pun suamiku dan kau…bukan keduanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu…bagaimana perasaanku padamu, begitu juga sebaliknya," kata Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Karena dia menundukkan kepalanya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan terluka dan sakit hati di mata Kyuhyun, yang segera tersamarkan dengan mudah oleh senyum ceria.

"Hahahaha~Sungmin-_hyung_, aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa malah dianggap serius, sih?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ milik Sungmin, membuat _namja_ bermata kelinci itu mengaduh kesakitan dan meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya. "_Hyung_ mau mentraktirku parfait di _café_ baru saja sudah cukup kok, sudah lama aku mau makan parfait cokelat mintnya~"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kalau itu aku bersedia," kata Sungmin. "Baiklah, sukses untuk ujian nanti ya! _Hwaiting_!" seru Sungmin dengan bersemangat sambil berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangannya dengan riang padanya.

Tapi yang tidak disadari Sungmin, senyum dan lambaian tangan itu segera menghilang dan berganti dengan senyum miris dan pandangan terluka…saat Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Jadi…selama ini Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak sadar kalau aku mencintainya? Selama ini dia tidak sadar dengan pandangan lembut yang kutujukan padanya, senyum manis yang kuberikan padanya, perlakuan baikku padanya, apa dia tidak menyadari semua itu? Lalu apa maksudnya dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya padaku? Jadi selama ini…bagaimana perasaannya padaku? Perasaan dan sikapnya…yang membuatku merasa bingung sekaligus terbuai.

Kau tahu, sikap Sungmin-_hyung_ membuatku merasa bingung. Ada kalanya dia benar-benar seperti seorang _hyung_ yang hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ manja yang harus diurus tapi ada kalanya sikapnya begitu lembut…seperti seorang _namja_ pada _yeojachingu_ atau _namjachingu_ yang selalu dicintainya.

Ada kalanya dia memarahiku, tapi ada kalanya juga Sungmin-_hyung_ bermanja-manja padaku. Ada kalanya dia memelukku seperti seorang _hyung_ dan ada kalanya dia memelukku seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan _namjachingu_nya. Ada kalanya dia hanya mengecup pipiku tapi ada juga kalanya dia jadi begitu bernafsu dan mencium bibirku.

Seperti memperlakukan dua orang yang berbeda di satu tubuh, tubuhku.

Siapa yang dilihat Sungmin-_hyung_…saat dia memandangku dengan pandangan penuh cinta kalau dia tidak menyadari perasaannya padaku? Sungmin-_hyung_…menganggapku bagaimana kalau dia tidak pernah melihatku lebih dari seorang _dongsaeng_? Siapa yang selalu ditatap Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan penuh cinta dan mendapat perlakuan seorang _namjachingu_ dari Sungmin-_hyung_ itu kalau bukan aku?

Salahkah kalau aku jadi begitu mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_ karena tatapan penuh cinta dan perlakuan manis itu padaku? Salahkan kalau aku berharap tanpa mengatakan '_saranghae'_ sekalipun Sungmin-_hyung_ mau menerimaku menjadi _namjachingu_nya? Salahkah kalau kini aku sakit hati…karena perlakuannya yang tidak jelas padaku? Siapa…yang ada di mata dan hati Sungmin-_hyung_ saat dia memandangku?

Aku segera merosot lemas ke lantai kamarku dan terdiam, menatap kertas musik yang tadi kutulis. Lagu yang kutulis untuk Sungmin-_hyung_. Lagu…yang penuh dengan rasa cintaku untuknya, yang tidak disadarinya.

Apa dia…memikirkan orang lain saat memandangku? Apa sebenarnya…aku hanya pelampiasan cinta yang tidak pernah bisa dimiliki Sungmin-_hyung_? Apa aku hanya pengganti dari seseorang? Tidakkah Sungmin-_hyung_ menyadari kalau aku adalah aku, bukan siapa pun yang pernah menghuni hati Sungmin-_hyung_ sebelumnya?

"_Hyung_…" gumamku sambil memandang kertas musik di tanganku dengan pandangan nanar. "Kenapa…kau membiarkan dirimu terjebak dalam masa lalu…dan memandangku…sebagai orang lain? Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau kini aku mencintaimu? Aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu melebihi siapa pun orang yang pernah menghuni hatimu di masa lalu! Apa kau pernah, meski sekali saja…melihatku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang mencintaimu dengan begitu sangat ini? Atau tidak, karena di matamu hanya ada seseorang dari memori masa lalumu…yang terpantul di mata, tubuh, dan hatiku?"

Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes dari mataku dan aku segera terisak dengan pelan, menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang aku rasakan, tak peduli kalau kertas musik yang kupegang rusak karena air mataku.

Rusak…seperti hatiku kini yang hancur karena Sungmin-hyung.

**End of Kyuhyun's POV**

* * *

><p>Sebulan kemudian…<p>

Kyuhyun menatap gerbang universitas Seisho dengan tatapan puas. Akhirnya…dia berhasil jadi mahasiswa di universitas musik terkenal impiannya selama ini! Tidak sia-sia Sungmin mengajarnya dengan keras selama enam bulan karena akhirnya dia lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan langsung dimasukkan ke jajaran kelas S, alias kelas campuran musik khusus untuk semua tingkatan, baik yang senior atau pun junior! Kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling dekat dengan kesempatan debut, seandainya lulus, managemen-managemen terkenal di Korea siap merekrut untuk debut sebagai penyanyi dan komposer terkenal!

Dan yang paling membahagiakan dirinya, Sungmin juga adalah murid kelas S! itu artinya dia bisa bertemu Sungmin setiap hari, dan itu artinya~semakin banyak kesempatan yang bisa dihabiskan Kyuhyun dengan _namja_ bermata kelinci itu!

Kyuhyun langsung senyam-senyum sendiri saat memikirkan kesempatan berduaannya dengan Sungmin. Saking seriusnya memikirkan itu, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan akibatnya…

BRRUUUKKKK!

Dia langsung bertubrukan dengan seorang namja lain yang sedang berjalan ke arah berlawanan, membuat keduanya jatuh ke lantai.

"_Mi_..._Mianhae_! _Jeongmal_ _Mianhae_!" seru Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membantu _namja_ di hadapannya untuk membereskan buku-buku pemuda itu yang berserakan. "Sekali lagi…_mianhae_…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan buku-buku yang dibawanya ke tangan _namja_ itu yang entah kenapa malah terpaku menatapnya.

"Kyu…hyun?" gumam _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya dengan bingung. Kyuhyun langsung memandang _namja_ berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"_Ne_, darimana kau tahu namaku? Rasanya kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," kata Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Apa…kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan aku lupa, ya?"

_Namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Ah, _mianhae_, sesaat kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang kukenal," kata _namja_ itu. "Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama."

"Lalu darimana kau kenal namaku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memandang bingung pada _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya.

"Aku…mendengarnya dari Sungmin," kata _namja_ berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengenal Sungmin-_hyung_?" kata Kyuhyun. Wajah bingungnya segera berubah menjadi wajah ceria. _Namja_ berambut hitam dan bertubuh kekar itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku dan Sungmin adalah teman sekelas, baik di kelas biasa mau pun di kelas S," kata _namja_ itu.

"Kau juga murid kelas S?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku juga jadi murid di sana sejak hari ini. Aku mau mencari ruang kelas S tapi…belum ketemu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu," kata _namja_ itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ penggemar game itu mendongak dan memandang _namja_ di hadapannya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah karena malu.

"E…em…a…ano…" kata Kyuhyun. "Tanganmu…"

"Ah, ini hanya supaya kau tidak kehilangan jalan saja," kata _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang jam istirahat, jadi koridor akan dipenuhi manusia. Kau masih mahasiswa baru jadi mungkin masih belum biasa kan dengan suasana di sini?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan saja _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya menggandeng tangannya saat mereka berjalan pergi ke arah ruang kelas S. Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa ada perasaan hangat saat merasakan tangan _namja_ kekar di hadapannya itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Nyaman…membuatnya ingin merasakan hangat tubuh _namja_ itu terus.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah kelas yang terkesan agak mewah. _Namja_ di hadapan Kyuhyun segera berbalik untuk menghadap Kyuhyun. "Selamat datang di kelas S, mulai sekarang kita akan bersama-sama mengikuti pelajaran di sini selama beberapa semester, jadi mohon bantuannya," kata _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya, tapi dia segera disela oleh sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan ke arah kelas S. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum sambil mendatangi Sungmin dan memeluk _namja_ bermata kelinci itu. "Hola _hyung_~aku rindu padamu!"

"Kau…masuk kelas S juga ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandangi lencana yang tergantung di baju Kyuhyun. Lencana khusus bagi para murid S.

"Iya!" kata Kyuhyun dengan ceria. "Jadi aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Sungmin-_hyung_ terus mulai saat ini~Ah!" Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah _namja_ berambut hitam pendek yang tadi menolongnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku menemukan kelas ini. Boleh…aku tahu namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapan Kyuhyun itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Aku Choi Siwon," kata namja itu sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, atau pun siapa pun yang terlibat dalam cerita ini, cerita dalam sebuah buku baru telah terbuka.

Sebuah cerita yang diisi dengan cerita cinta, sakit hati, cemburu, juga bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**YAK, jadilah sequel yang aneh ini~ -tebar mawar- -digebuk readers-**

**Sudah saya katakan, ini adalah sequel dari 'We will be together forever', fic multichapter saya yang kemarin baru aja selesai (yang akhirnya dibikin juga sekuelnya ini karena banyaknya permintaan buat sequel, setidaknya hampir semua yang review minta sekuel)! Sebenarnya fic ini gak ada hubungannya dengan fic itu jadi bisa saja dinikmati terpisah, tapi saya sarankan untuk baca dulu 'We Will be together forever' karena ada beberapa unsur dan kejadian yang agak nyambung ke fic itu nantinya, jadi kalau gak baca fic itu dulu mungkin kalian gak bakal ngerti ada apa dengan cerita ini. **

**Fic ini bersetting sekitar enam bulan setelah ending 'We will be together forever', dan setidaknya kalian pasti paham Kyuhyun di sini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Lee Kyuhyun (bagi yang gak ngerti, please, baca fic 'We will be together forever' dulu, saya males ngejelasinnya lagi soalnya –ditendang-) jadi meski Sungmin kebanyakan refer dan menganggap Kyuhyun di sini adalah Lee Kyuhyun, adiknya, Kyuhyun di sini adalah Cho Kyuhyun (ini juga bakal jadi konfliknya masalahnya).**

**And~please jangan bosen dan protes ama saya karena lagi-lagi saya jadikan Siwon oppa pihak ketiga diantara KyuMin. Soalnya cuma Siwon oppa satu-satunya seme suju yang menduda! Makanya Kibum oppa, balik dong ke Suju, jadi kan Siwon oppa kagak bakal jadi pria jablay yang ngegoda pacar orang lagi~ -dicekek Kibum-**

**Last~boleh minta review para readers sekalian~. Adakah yang setuju sequel amatiran ini dilanjutkan? Atau saya hapus aja fic ini? Bagaimana pendapat para readers sekalian? Tolong berikan pendapat kalian di kolom review oke?**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di (hopefully) chapter selanjutnya! Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi dengan nada lagu cepat seperti ini akan lebih baik menggunakan suara yang…"

Perkataan dosen yang berada di depan kelas dan sedang menjelaskan pelajaran dengan berapi-api itu hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri di telinga seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu asyik mengamati seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama sambil sesekali mencatat pelajaran itu di bindernya di dua meja di depan sebelah kirinya. Sebuah cengiran seorang gadis labil yang sedang jatuh cinta tersungging terus-menerus di bibirnya. Beruntung dia duduk di meja bagian belakang, jika tidak, dia pasti sudah dilempar penghapus oleh dosen karena cengar-cengir seperti orang gila di pelajaran serius seperti ini.

Kalian bertanya siapa yang daritadi diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun sampai cengar-cengir seperti itu? Tentu saja yang diperhatikannya adalah seorang _namja_ manis berambut hitam bernama Lee Sungmin, yang sudah disukainya sejak pertama kali dia melihat Sungmin di ruang tamu rumahnya setahun yang lalu.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah seseorang yang sangat sempurna. Wajah manis, otak pintar, pandai memasak, suaranya bagus, punya kemampuan _taekwondo_, apa ada yang bisa dibilang kurang dari seorang Lee Sungmin? Kalau pun ada…

Mungkin hanya sikap Sungmin yang kadang-kadang membingungkan Kyuhyun dengan sikapnya yang tidak jelas memperlakukannya sebagai apa, sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ atau _namjachingu_ (meski mereka belum pernah jadian, apalagi menyatakan cinta untuk satu sama lain, membuat Kyuhyun sebenarnya semakin tidak yakin kalau Sungmin memperlakukannya seperti seorang _namjachingu_). Senyum dan tatapan mata, perlakuan, pelukan dan ciuman, ada saat-saat semua itu begitu berbeda. Seakan-akan Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dua orang yang berbeda.

Dan hal itu, tak bisa disangkal, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Dia tidak suka…dengan perlakuan Sungmin itu. Dia merasa Sungmin mempermainkan perasaan dan hatinya mentah-mentah, dengan berlaku begitu manja dan mesra padanya di satu waktu tapi bersikap biasa layaknya seorang _hyung_ di lain waktu (yah, Sungmin memang tidak mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun, karena dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya). Seakan hanya ada sepotong diri Kyuhyun yang menghuni hati _namja_ bermata kelinci itu. Ada saat Sungmin membiarkan saja Kyuhyun memeluk dan menciumnya, tapi ada kalanya juga dia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan menolak ciuman itu, mengatakan kalau mereka hanya _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Ada saat Sungmin akan memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut seorang hyung, tapi ada kalanya dia juga memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cinta seorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_ kepada belahan jiwanya. Ada saat pelukan dan genggaman tangan Sungmin terasa hangat, tapi ada saat tangan itu terasa dingin menolaknya. Semua itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung, sampai pada tahap Kyuhyun mulai berpikiran aneh kalau ternyata Sungmin itu berkepribadian ganda.

Tapi…mana mungkin namja semanis itu berkepribadian ganda sih?

"Ada trauma di masa lalu Sungmin yang masih tidak bisa dia lupakan sampai sekarang," kata Siwon saat Kyuhyun membicarakan masalahnya dengan Sungmin itu pada senior yang kini dia anggap seperti seorang kakak itu. "Itu membuatnya tidak siap menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Mungkin…di dasar hati Sungmin dia tertarik padamu, tapi trauma di hatinya menghalanginya untuk menganggapmu lebih dari seorang dongsaeng. Tapi…perasaan itu ada, Kyu. Tunggu dan percayalah kalau suatu hari nanti Sungmin akan mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya. Jangan memaksanya menerima perasaanmu. Biarkan dia mengerti hatinya sendiri dulu…sebelum kau memutuskan untuk memberikan hatimu untuknya, karena aku yakin…dia tidak siap menerimanya sekarang ini."

Sebenarnya trauma apa yang dimaksud Siwon itu? Sampai membuat Sungmin ragu-ragu…untuk sekedar membalas perasaannya? Apa dia pernah disakiti? Apa dia pernah ditinggalkan? Apa…dia pernah dicampakkan? Kenapa? Apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu takut untuk menerima perasaannya?

Kyuhyun bisa menunggu, menunggu berapa lama pun sampai Sungmin siap menerima hatinya dan pergi dari masa lalu yang masih menjebaknya. Dia rela menunggu…menunggu berapa lama pun hingga Sungmin membuka matanya bahwa hidup harus menatap masa depan bukan masa lalu.

Tapi masalahnya…Kyuhyun tidak yakin…Sungmin sendiri ingin keluar dari masa lalu gelap yang sampai saat ini masih ditinggalinya.

Jika itu terjadi…tak peduli sampai kapan pun Kyuhyun menunggunya…Sungmin tak akan siap untuk menerima perasaannya. Dan itu berarti… tak akan pernah pula Sungmin dan dirinya bisa bahagia.

Sebenarnya siapa…orang yang selama ini terus menghantui dan membayang-bayangi Sungmin? Siapa orang yang selama ini menjebak dan mempesona Sungmin di masa lalu, hingga sampai sekarang Sungmin masih mengharapkannya?

Yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun sadari, jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu akan membuka pintu masa lalu yang terlupakan…di suatu sudut otak dan hatinya.

Pintu masa lalu…yang sebenarnya tak boleh dia masuki…

Kotak Pandora masa lalunya…yang mengunci ingatan dan semua hal tentang kehidupannya sebelumnya…

Kehidupan seseorang…yang sebenarnya mengikatnya dengan Sungmin sejak dulu kala…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di mana ini?<strong>_

_**Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah kegelapan. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat dia celingukan ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari tahu dimana dia berada sekarang.**_

_**Tiba-tiba dia melihat setitik cahaya di ujung kegelapan tempatnya berada sekarang. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera berlari ke arah cahaya itu. Begitu tiba di sana dia terpaku, karena dia melihat ingatan miliknya, sekaligus bukan miliknya. Setidaknya dia lah yang berada di kilasan memori yang dilihatnya, dia yakin itu.**_

_**Tapi di saat yang sama dia yakin…kalau itu bukan dia…**_

_Kyuhyun kecil, mungkin baru berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun berjalan dengan riang di sebuah padang semanggi. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya saat dia berlari-lari di atas padang semanggi yang luas itu. Kakinya menginjak-injak semanggi di bawah sepatunya dengan bersemangat, membiarkan tanaman-tanaman malang itu remuk di bawah kakinya. _

"_Kyunnie, jangan lari-lari begitu! Nanti kau jatuh!" seru seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun. Wajah anak kecil di belakang Kyuhyun tidak terlihat, tapi entah kenapa…Kyuhyun merasa rindu dan bahagia saat dia berbalik untuk melihat anak itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia berbalik untuk melihat anak di belakangnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. _

"_Hyung~tidak apa-apa, kok! Ayo ke sini juga! Aku ingin―"_

_Belum sempat perkataannya selesai, Kyuhyun menginjak bagian yang licin di padang semanggi itu. Tentu saja hasilnya adalah dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terpeleset dengan suara 'gedebuk' keras ke padang itu. Membuatnya jatuh tertelungkup di antara tanaman-tanaman semanggi._

"_Aduhhh~" gumam Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Bandel sih, kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku," kata anak kecil yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Makanya lain kali dengarkan perkataan hyungmu ini~"_

_Kyuhyun langsung memandang wajah anak kecil di hadapannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak lama kemudian tangisnya pecah dan dia menangis terisak-isak di hadapan anak kecil itu. "HYUNG JAHATTT~~~" seru Kyuhyun sambil terisak. "Seharusnya…seharusnya hyung kan menolongku, kenapa aku malah dimarahi?"_

_Anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun itu langsung berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan menepuk pipi Kyuhyun kecil itu pelan, dengan maksud untuk menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun (yang tentu tidak berhasil). "Kyunnie, maaf~jangan menangis dong~hyung tidak suka jika kau menangis…. Aku kan juga jadi sedih…" kata anak kecil itu._

"_Hiks…Sungmin-hyung…jahat…" kata Kyuhyun masih terisak sementara Kyuhyun dewasa yang masih tetap berdiri menyaksikan memori itu hanya berdiri terpaku._

'_**Sungmin? Sungmin-hyung? Kenapa…kenapa dia bisa ada di memoriku?Kapan aku mengenal Sungmin-hyung di umur semuda ini?Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya…'**_

_Anak kecil itu, yang Kyuhyun yakin sekarang adalah Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun kecil dengan lembut. "Kyunnie, tolong jangan menangis lagi, ya?" bujuk Sungmin lembut pada Kyuhyun kecil. _

"_Habis…habis hyung jahat! Kenapa…kenapa hyung memarahiku?" isak Kyuhyun kecil._

"_Aku tidak memarahimu, Kyunnie~Aku hanya menasehatimu untuk hati-hati dan tidak terlalu hiperaktif," kata Sungmin sambil tetap mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun kecil. "Aku tak suka cowok hiperaktif, terlalu sulit dikendalikan."_

"_Kalau begitu hyung lebih suka cowok pendiam?" tanya Kyuhyun kecil dengan polos._

"_Iya," kata Sungmin kecil dengan jawaban yang sama polosnya. "Karena cowok pendiam itu tidak menyebalkan. Mereka hanya akan berbicara dan bertindak seperlunya, jadi aku tidak akan sakit kepala menghadapi mereka,"_

_Wajah Kyuhyun kecil kembali terlihat sakit hati mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Jadi selama ini hyung sakit kepala menghadapiku? Hyung menganggapku menyusahkan ya? HUWEEE~~~" tangisnya kembali pecah sempurna._

"_Bu…bukan begitu," kata Sungmin panik saat dia menyadari kalau dia (sepertinya) sudah salah bicara. "Aku tidak menganggap Kyunnie menyusahkan! Hanya saja…"_

"_Hanya saja untuk hyung aku menyebalkan, iya kan?" sambar Kyuhyun kecil seenaknya memotong perkataan Sungmin. "Aku benci hyung!"_

"_Mwo?"seru Sungmin terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie~kenapa hanya karena ini kau mengatakan kau benci aku? Kyunnie tidak serius, kan?" rengek Sungmin sambil menggucang bahu Kyuhyun pelan._

"_Ani, aku serius! Aku benci dengan Sungmin-hyung!" seru Kyuhyun kecil sambil merengut dan segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel. "Selamat tinggal," serunya dengan sok tegas (baca:lebay) ke arah Sungmin kecil yang masih melongo di hadapannya._

"_Andwaeeee~~~" seru Sungmin sambil menerjang tubuh kecil Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga Kyuhyun (yang kini ikut terkejut)kembali jatuh ke padang semanggi itu dengan tubuh Sungmin menindih tubuhnya._

"_HYUNG!" jerit Kyuhyun kecil keras saat dia merasa berat tubuh Sungmin menindih tubuhnya (yang meski kecil itu memang sudah tergolong kurus). "Hyung…berat…"_

"_Andwae~~~Kyunnie tidak boleh meninggalkanku~~~Aku…aku kan sayang Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin. Dia mulai terisak pelan saat air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Kyuhyun, yang kini sudah terduduk dengan tenang di hadapan Sungmin langsung terdiam saat dia melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sungmin._

"_Hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun kecil dengan pelan._

"_Pokoknya Kyunnie tak boleh meninggalkanku! Bilang padaku kalau Kyunnie tak akan meninggalkanku!" jerit Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan baju Kyuhyun kecil, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang. Kyuhyun dewasa yang melihat itu sampai merasa kasihan melihat wajah Kyuhyun kecil yang agak hijau pertanda dia mulai mual dengan guncangan yang diberikan Sungmin padanya._

"_Hyung…aku…mual…"gumam Kyuhyun pelan, tapi Sungmin seolah-olah sama sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. _

"_Bilang pada hyungmu ini kalau Kyunnie tak akan meninggalkanku! Aku tak akan melepaskan Kyunnie sampai kau mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku!" jerit Sungmin sambil tetap mengguncang-guncang baju Kyuhyun._

"_Baik…. Aku…tidak akan meninggalkan Sung…min-hyu…ng" gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan wajah yang kini mulai berubah warna dari hijau menjadi ungu. Sungmin segera melepaskan cengkeramannya di baju Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kini terkapar di depannya._

"_Terima kasih, Kyunnie~Saranghaeeee~~~" seru Sungmin riang, kembali memeluk erat (baca: mencekik) leher Kyuhyun kecil, membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lagi dan akhirnya pingsan di pelukan Sungmin._

"_Loh? Loh? Kyunnie, kok malah pingsan, sih? Andwaeee~Kyunnie bangunnn!" jerit Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat dia sadar anak kecil berambut hitam yang malang itu sudah tepar di pelukannya, tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun kecil itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi mendengar panggilan panik hyungnya itu._

_**Kyuhyun dewasa yang memandang itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat interaksi dua anak di hadapannya itu. Sungguh, jika dia dan Sungmin memang seperti itu di masa kecil, dia pasti bahagia sekali. Tapi…dia tidak pernah bertemu Sungmin sebelum setahun lalu jadi tidak mungkin ini ingatannya. Mungkin dia bermimpi seperti ini karena terlalu memikirkan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin jadi begitu kuat di pikirannya dan akhirnya menghantui pikiran bawah sadarnya.**_

_**Dan hasilnya dia sampai memikirkan Sungmin pernah jadi bagian di hidup dan masa lalunya… padahal itu tidak mungkin. Ah, mungkin dia memang sudah kelewat terlalu mencintai Sungmin, sampai-sampai memimpikan pemuda itu pernah menjadi bagian masa lalunya seperti ini.**_

_Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyadari kalau pemandangan di hadapannya mulai berubah. Pemandangan di hadapannya masih sama, padang semanggi yang luas dan indah tapi entah sejak kapan dua anak kecil yang tadi ada di sana berubah…_

_Menjadi Sungmin yang kini sudah dewasa dan dikenalnya dan dirinya…yang berambut cokelat. _

_**Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Pemuda yang ada bersama Sungmin di padang semanggi itu mirip sekali dengannya, selain kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu berambut cokelat. Apa itu dia? Tidak, tidak mungkin, rambut pemuda itu cokelat dan dia hitam (dia bahkan tidak pernah mengecat rambutnya jadi cokelat) jadi pemuda di samping Sungmin itu pasti bukan dia. Tapi…begitu miripnya…begitu miripnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan pemuda di samping Sungmin itu hingga Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti sedang bertatapan dengan cermin saat dia memandang wajah pemuda itu.**_

_**Siapa…pemuda itu? Kenapa…wajah pemuda itu begitu mirip dengannya? Dan kenapa…pemuda yang begitu mirip dengannya itu bersama dengan Sungmin?**_

_**Ada hubungan apa di antara mereka berdua? **_

_Pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu tersenyum saat dia memandang Sungmin. "Jadi hyung masih ingat dengan tempat ini? Kupikir hyung tidak ingat lagi, habis sudah lama kan sejak kita terakhir kita ke sini?Otak hyung kan tidak bisa dijejali informasi tidak penting, kukira tempat ini sudah jadi sampah di otakmu," kata pemuda itu._

_Sungmin menggembungkan pipi mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Dia langsung menggetok kepala pemuda itu dengan keras. "Sialan, tentu saja aku masih ingat tempat ini!" seru Sungmin. "Tempat ini kan…tempat rahasia dan favoritku bersama Kyuhyunnnie, adikku yang manis ini~"_

_**Napas Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan adegan itu tercekat? Kyuhyun…nie? Adik? Sungmin punya adik? Dan namanya…juga Kyuhyun? Sama dengannya? Sungmin punya adik yang wajahnya dan namanya sama dengannya? Apa ini…alasan kenapa Sungmin selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang dongsaeng? Karena wajah dan namanya mengingatkan Sungmin pada adiknya? **_

_**Tapi…Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat adik Sungmin itu. Sungmin sendiri juga tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut atau bahkan sekedar menyinggung kalau dia punya adik. Seperti kenyataan kalau adiknya itu berusaha dikubur dan dilupakan oleh Sungmin. Apa…hubungannya dengan adiknya tidak baik ya?**_

_**Tapi…kalau melihat interaksi mereka sekarang…sepertinya tidak begitu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab…. Tidak ada satu pun rasa dendam dan pertengkaran yang terlihat dari interaksi keduanya.**_

_**Lalu kenapa Sungmin sedikitpun tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut fakta bahwa kalau dia punya adik? Adik yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya?**_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Tapi aku senang, hyung mau mengajakku ke sini hari ini," kata Kyuhyun. "Memang hari ini hari apa sampai hyung mau repot-repot membawaku ke sini?"_

_Sungmin menghela napas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan segera mencubit pipi adiknya itu, membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh dan meminta Sungmin melepaskan cubitannya. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa hari ini hari apa," kata Sungmin. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras meluangkan waktu agar bisa pergi bersamamu ke sini tapi kau malah lupa hari ini hari apa."_

"_Em…hari ini…hari Sabtu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, membuat Sungmin kembali menggetok kepalanya. _

"_Hari ini hari spesial, kan!Kenapa kau malah berani melupakan hari sepenting ini!" seru Sungmin kesal. "Hari ini setahun sejak kau menjadi anggota keluarga Lee! Sudah setahun sejak kau menjadi Lee Kyuhyun dan menjadi keluargaku, adikku! Hari ini setahun yang lalu kau datang dan menjadi adikku! Bagiku hari ini hari spesial, karena hari ini setahun yang lalu, kau datang dan mengisi hari-hariku yang mulanya suram sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Lee dengan kehangatan dan kemanisan seorang adik yang selalu aku inginkan!"_

_**Kyuhyun tertegun. Datang? Menjadi adik? Berarti…Kyuhyun adiknya Sungmin ini anak angkat? Mereka tidak punya hubungan darah? Apa…karena mereka tidak punya hubungan darah itu Sungmin tidak mau mengakui adiknya itu sekarang? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang begitu keji tidak mau mengakui keluarga sendiri hanya karena dia anak angkat. Pasti bukan itu. Pasti ada alasan lain…tentang kenapa Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang Kyuhyun adiknya ini.**_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Jadi hari ini…sudah setahun ya? Sejak hari pertama kali aku bertemu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. "Waktu…cepat sekali berjalan, ya? Rasanya baru kemarin appa dan umma datang menjemputku dari panti asuhan, ternyata…sudah selama itu…"_

_Sungmin menggenggam tangan adiknya itu dengan erat. "Ne, Kyunnie…dulu sewaktu kecil kau pernah berkata padaku, di padang ini, kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," kata Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan jari-jemarinya. "Itu…berlaku sampai sekarang…dan selamanya, kan? Sampai kapan pun, seberapa jauhpun kita tumbuh dewasa dan mengenal orang lain, bahkan seandainya kita berpisah jauh suatu hari nanti, kau…akan tetap bersamaku, kan, Kyunnie?"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia bungkam dalam waktu yang lama, menyisakan kesunyian yang tidak nyaman di antara mereka berdua._

"_Ne, Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin sambil menarik lengan baju yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan? Aku…aku tidak mau…kalau aku harus hidup sendirian tanpa Kyunnie…"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Sungmin. "Tentu saja," kata Kyuhyun. "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, hyung. Tak peduli apa pun dan siapa pun yang ada di antara kita, kita akan selalu bersama."_

"_Janji?" tanya Sungmin sambil membawa jari kelingkingnya ke depan dadanya. Kyuhyun langsung memutar bola matanya saat dia melihat tingkah Sungmin itu._

"_Ya ampun, hyung~tidakkah kita sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan pinky promise?" tanya Kyuhyun pada hyungnya itu._

_Sungmin langsung merengut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Pinky promise itu tak mengenal umur! Siapa pun bisa melakukannya, termasuk aku! Sekarang cepat berjanji padaku kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku!" serunya pada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sungmin. "Aku janji…apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersama dengan hyung selamanya. Aku janji aku akan tidak pernah meninggalkan hyung."_

_Sungmin tersenyum saat dia mendengar janji Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, tapi disadari oleh Kyuhyun yang melihat semua adegan itu, tangan mereka berdua yang saling tergenggam semakin saling menggenggam erat pasangannya._

_Seolah mereka memang tak mau saling berpisah satu sama lain…_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia segera mengucek-ucek matanya saat dia sadar kalau tadi dia jatuh tertidur saat dia mencoba menulis lirik lagu untuk tugas musiknya. Kyuhyun memandang kertas yang sudah penuh corat-coret berbagai kata untuk lirik lagunya. Pikirannya kembali terbang ke mimpi yang tadi dia impikan.<p>

Besok, dia harus berusaha bertanya pada Sungmin tentang siapa Lee Kyuhyun, adik yang tidak pernah disinggung Sungmin sedikitpun. Dia merasa dia perlu tahu siapa itu Lee Kyuhyun. Apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin, kenapa Sungmin seolah menganggapnya sudah mati, dan kenapa Sungmin seperti tidak ingin adiknya itu disebut-sebut. Tapi…mengetahui sifat Sungmin, Kyuhyun rasa dia tidak akan bisa bertanya pada Sungmin, karena dia tahu Sungmin pasti akan mengelak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin di tangannya ke meja tulisnya sambil menghela napas. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain, kalau bertanya pada Sungmin sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah mencari informasi dari orang lain.

Dia harap Siwon-_hyung_ tahu sesuatu tentang Sungmin dan Lee Kyuhyun ini…karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia harus bertanya pada siapa lagi selain kepada Siwon, kakak tempatnya berbagi segalanya.

* * *

><p>"Lee Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.<p>

Saat itu mereka sedang duduk di _cafetaria_ untuk makan siang. Mulanya Siwon agak bingung karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meminta Siwon untuk makan siang bersamanya tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia mau menanyakan masalah 'seseorang' padanya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Lee Kyuhyun ini kalau kau tak tahu siapa dia?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menunduk memandang gelas tehnya. Tak mungkin kan Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia mengetahui nama Lee Kyuhyun itu, beserta semua fakta bahwa dia adalah adik Sungmin dari mimpi? Aneh sekali, mana ada yang mau percaya dengan perkataan seaneh itu, tak peduli kalau itu kenyataan.

"Aku…aku…hanya pernah mendengar namanya. Aku hanya tahu dia adik Sungmin-_hyung_. Tapi…dipikir-pikir Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak pernah menyinggung apa pun soal adiknya itu. Aku sempat terkejut saat tahu dia memiliki nama yang sama denganku, aku jadi berpikir…apa itu alasan kenapa Sungmin-_hyung_ hanya menganggapku _dongsaeng_ karena aku mirip…dengan adiknya…," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Karena itu Siwon-_hyung_, tolong beritahu aku siapa Lee Kyuhyun itu agar aku bisa menang darinya dan membuat Sungmin-_hyung_ mau berhenti menganggapku _dongsaeng_ dan mencintaiku! Bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin Sungmin-_hyung_ segera menganggapku sebagai _namjachingu_nya dan membalas cintaku seperti aku mencintainya!"

Siwon terdiam sambil mengaduk _cola_ di gelasnya pelan, berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan seorang 'Lee Kyuhyun' tanpa melibatkan informasi personal dari pihak Sungmin.

Karena Siwon tahu, hubungan Sungmin dan Lee Kyuhyun itu…lebih dari rasa seorang _hyung_ pada _dongsaeng_. Suatu hubungan yang sayangnya harus berakhir tragis bahkan sebelum bisa dimulai….

Dan masalah menang dari seorang Lee Kyuhyun…Siwon tahu itu tidak mungkin. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, di hati Sungmin hanya ada Lee Kyuhyun, tidak ada orang lain. Bahkan Siwon tahu, di balik keakraban Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya ini, Sungmin itu hanya melihat Lee Kyuhyun di diri Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya Siwon mengerti di mata dan hati Sungmin tak pernah ada Cho Kyuhyun, selamanya hati Sungmin hanya milik Lee Kyuhyun dan sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang sekarang bersamanya hanyalah pelampiasan nafsu Sungmin akan cinta adiknya yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan itu. Sungmin hanya mengejar bayangan Lee Kyuhyun di diri Cho Kyuhyun, tak pernah memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya bukan adiknya (meski Siwon harus setuju, kemiripan wajah dan nama itu memang terlalu kebetulan. Mungkin Cho Kyuhyun itu memang reinkarnasi Lee Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja…bagi Siwon, reinkarnasi sekalipun bukan orang yang sama. Tak ada dua orang yang benar-benar sama di dunia ini. Reinkarnasi sekali pun…pasti terlahir menjadi orang yang memiliki identitas yang berbeda dengan dirinya di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya, termasuk Kyuhyun.).

Alasan itulah yang sebenarnya mau tidak mau membuat Siwon merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau Sungmin hanya memanfaatkannya. Kyuhyun terus dan terus mengejar cinta Sungmin dengan tidak kenal lelah, sedikit pun tak sadar kalau Sungmin tidak mencintainya sama sekali.

Terdengar sangat miris kan, kalau kau mengejar seseorang mati-matian dan ternyata orang itu hanya mendekatimu karena melihat bayangan cinta masa lalu di dirimu? Sakit kan rasanya saat kau tahu orang yang begitu kau cintai dan kau kejar ternyata hanya menganggapmu pengganti cinta masa lalu yang dulu tak sempat terjalin?

Siwon menghela napas sambil sekali lagi meminum_ cola_nya dan memandang Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti seorang adik. Memang, Siwon tak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon merasa dia harus melindungi Kyuhyun dari rasa sakit hati yang meremukkan hati saat nanti dia mengetahui kebenaran soal kejahatan Sungmin yang sebenarnya cukup keji itu. Siwon tak mau Kyuhyun menangis dan sakit hati saat nanti dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Tapi…masa lalu kelam itu…tak bisa dikubur selamanya, kan?

"Lee Kyuhyun…adalah adik angkat Sungmin," kata Siwon pelan pada Kyuhyun. "Dulu…mereka begitu akrab. Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun melebihi segalanya. Kyuhyun…harus kuakui wajah dan namamu sangat mirip dengannya, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Karena itu saat pertama kali bertemu aku sempat terkejut karena aku kira saat itu kau adalah Lee Kyuhyun. Untuk masalah sifat, sebenarnya kau dan dia sangat bertolak belakang. Lee Kyuhyun adalah anak yang dingin, bahkan cenderung anti sosial, tapi dia seperti memiliki aura yang membuat semua orang senang dan nyaman di dekatnya. Dia juga lumayan populer, kudengar dia ditaksir banyak anak di SMUnya dulu tapi dia menolak mereka semua dan tak pernah berpacaran sekali pun."

"Lalu…dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Dan kenapa…Sungmin-_hyung_ tak pernah menyinggungnya?"

"Itu…bukan hakku untuk memberitahumu…" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Untuk itu kau harus bertanya pada Sungmin." Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah, aku harus ke perpustakaan sebentar. Aku duluan ya," kata Siwon sebelum beranjak pergi dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan apa pun.

Kyuhyun memandang bingung ke arah Siwon. "Apa…Siwon-_hyung_ menghindari pertanyaanku?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin saat dia berjalan ke meja yang diduduki Kyuhyun sambil meminum susu _strawberry_nya dan memandang piring berisi _sandwich_ di meja Kyuhyun yang masih penuh. "Kau masih belum selesai makan? Istirahat selesai sepuluh menit lagi, loh…"

"Aku tidak lapar…" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang piring _sandwich_nya tanpa nafsu. Dia segera memandang Sungmin yang kini mengambil duduk di sampingnya. "_Hyung_…boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Silakan," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Hyung…punya…adik angkat yang bernama dan berwajah sama denganku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Selama beberapa saat ada kebisuan yang tidak mengenakkkan dari mereka berdua. Kyuhyun merasa gugup dalam tekanan suasana yang tidak enak itu dan baru memutuskan untuk minta maaf saat dia melihat Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

"Iya…" kata Sungmin pelan. "Kyuhyunnie…adikku yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia diangkat anak oleh _appa_ dan _umma_ tiga belas tahun lalu setelah semua keluarganya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Dia benar-benar anak yang manis, seandainya kalian bertemu kalian pasti akan langsung akrab."

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Dia merasa harus bertemu muka dengan Lee Kyuhyun ini. Dia harus mengerti bagaimana sifat seorang Lee Kyuhyun ini dan menghindari sifat itu ada di dirinya sehingga Sungmin bisa melihat mereka berdua sebagai dua orang yang berbeda, dan berhenti menganggapnya sebagai seorang dongsaeng belaka.

"kau tak bisa bertemu muka dengannya," kata Sungmin. "Kau hanya bisa melihat kuburannya."

"Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung pada Sungmin.

Sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibir Sungmin saat dia mengatakan perkataannya yang selanjutnya. Perkataan yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatu di kursinya dan membisu tanpa bisa mengatakan dan melakukan apa-apa.

"Dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu…. Dia bunuh diri…gara-gara aku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**YAK! Chapter kedua selesai~ -narinari- Dan saya tak menyangka ternyata banyak juga yang mau ngebaca sequel aneh ini~saya sangat bahagia~~~. AAA, bagi para readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic sequel aneh ini saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak~~~ -peluk readers satu-satu- -disepak readers-**

**Maaf banget ya karena chapter ini rada pendek~saya bingung nyambungin ide di kepala saya dengan tulisan saya ini~makanya jadi rada pendek deh! Saya harap para readers masih bisa menikmati chapter ini, meski chapter ini rada membingungkan dan pendek.**

**Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview dan membaca cerita saya! Kepada para reviewers atau Siders saya sangat berterima kasih sekali lagi karena sudah mau ngebaca cerita dari amatiran seperti saya ini. Mohon maaf karena saya masih belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu ya~ -bungkuk-**

**Terakhir seperti biasa, saya minta review dari para readers sekalian~bolehkah saya meminta pendapat kalian soal chapter ini? Apa pun opini dari kalian yang membaca chapter ini? Gomawo banget kalau kalian mau mereview chapter ini~ -bungkuk-**

**Oke, bertemu lagi di (hopefully) chapter selanjutnya! Bye bye ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu…. Dia bunuh diri…gara-gara aku…"_

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar perkataan Sungmin itu. Meninggal? Adiknya itu sudah meninggal? Dan karena bunuh diri pula…. Kenapa? Padahal kalau dilihat dari mimpinya kemarin Lee Kyuhyun itu anak yang ceria, bahagia…pokoknya jauh dari tipe orang-orang yang berkeinginan untuk bunuh diri. Apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka hingga adik Sungmin itu memutuskan bunuh diri? Dan kenapa Sungmin mengatakan kalau adiknya itu mati bunuh diri gara-gara dirinya? Apa yang terjadi antara diri Sungmin dengan adiknya itu hingga mendorong adiknya itu untuk bunuh diri?

"Bunuh…diri…?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Dia meloncat dari balkon kamarnya di lantai dua. Tengkoraknya terbentur keras, menyebabkan pendarahan parah. Sebenarnya…dia bisa diselamatkan asalkan dia segera dibawa ke rumah sakit tapi waktu itu…aku terlambat pulang dan orang tua kami tinggal terpisah karena mereka bekerja di luar negeri sehingga hari itu dia sendirian dan akhirnya…terlambat ditemukan…." Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti mendengar suara tercekik dari Sungmin saat _namja_ bermata kelinci itu berusaha keras menahan tangis. "Dan dia…tidak bisa diselamatkan…lagi…"

Air mata pun mengalir dari mata Sungmin tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi _namja_ itu. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nanar sesaat sebelum menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun sambil menangis terisak dengan pelan. Kyuhyun, yang awalnya terkejut menerima perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin sambil mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan lembut untuk menghibur _namja_ bermata kelinci itu sebisanya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sungmin terlihat agak tenang. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun sambil mengusap matanya yang sudah agak memerah dengan punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan cemas.

"_Hyung_…baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin yang tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, terima kasih ya, Kyunnie," kata Sungmin sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo, sudah waktunya masuk kelas, nanti kita telat."

Kyuhyun ikut bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan meraih tas ranselnya. Dia memandang Sungmin yang kini sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, membuat _namja_ bermata kelinci itu menoleh ke arah _namja_ berambut hitam maniak game itu.

"_Waeyo_, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan _innocent_ yang cukup membuat wajah -Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu merah dan membuat _namja_ penggila game itu berusaha keras tidak -meloncat ke arah Sungmin dan menggerayangi tubuh _namja_ kelinci itu.

'_Babo Kyuhyun, tahan dirimu! Jadian saja belum kenapa sudah berpikiran untuk melakukan 'this and that' dengan Sungmin-hyung? Sejak kapan kau jadi semesum ini, sih? Apa aku kebanyakan bergaul dengan Eunhyuk-hyung ya?' _batin Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram tali ranselnya.

"Ne, Kyunnie, kenapa tadi kau memanggilku?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang malah berdiri membatu dalam diam di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan ragu.

"Apa maksud _hyung_…kalau adik _hyung_ itu…meninggal karena _hyung_? Apa…apa _hyung_ mengatakan itu karena _hyung_ terlambat menemukannya? Apa…apa _hyung_ merasa menyesal karena terlambat datang dan tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadarinya, ingatan setahun yang lalu terbersit lagi di otaknya. Hari terkutuk itu…hari saat seharusnya dia bahagia karena dia akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya untuk adiknya itu…. Dia benci hari itu, sangat membencinya. Hari itu seharusnya dia bahagia dan tertawa bersama Kyuhyun bukan malah ditampar dengan kejamnya kenyataan kalau dia ternyata menyiksa adiknya itu dan menemukan mayat adiknya itu.

Mayat penuh darah yang disebabkan karena kebutaannya melihat dan memahami hati adiknya itu…juga kebodohannya yang tidak mengerti hati dan perasaannya sendiri…hingga terus membohongi dirinya juga menyiksa adiknya itu.

Kata-kata yang ditulis Kyuhyun dalam _diary_ dan surat perpisahannya mau tidak mau membuat air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Sungmin.

"Sung…min…_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu saat dia melihat air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata Sungmin. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena mengorek masa lalu yang menyakitkan dari diri Sungmin. Dia tahu siapa pun pasti tidak suka diingatkan pada kenangan menyedihkan apalagi kalau kenangan menyedihkan itu menyangkut kematian orang yang penting. Semua orang pasti memilih mengunci kenangan menyedihkan akan kematian seseorang di dalam sudut hatinya yang paling dalam dan membiarkan kenangan yang indah dan menyenangkan dalam otak, agar kau bisa tetap merasa dia ada di dekatmu. Mengingatkan seseorang kalau seseorang sudah tiada, sebenarnya sama saja mengorek luka lama yang tertutup menjadi kembali berdarah.

Dan itu adalah sebuah perbuatan keji, tidak peduli apa pun alasannya…

"M…maafkan aku _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri terpaku di hadapannya dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak," gumam Sungmin setelah lama terdiam, membuat Kyuhyun segera memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kyuhyunnie mati…dia bunuh diri…karena salahku. Aku…yang mendorongnya untuk bunuh diri…. Aku…dan Siwon... Kami berdua sama-sama berdosa…karena sudah membuat Kyuhyunnie bunuh diri…."

Dia segera berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin bingung dengan perkataan Sungmin.

'_Dia…dan Siwon-hyung? Apa hubungannya? Ada apa dengan Sungmin dan Siwon-hyung hingga mereka bisa membuat seseorang bunuh diri?_' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hatinya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Di kelas, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya. Dia lebih memilih melamun sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon yang sepertinya mendengarkan pelajaran dengan seksama. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke perkataan Sungmin tadi padanya.<p>

_Aku…dan Siwon…. Kami berdua sama-sama berdosa…karena sudah membuat Kyuhyunnie bunuh diri…._

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau Sungmin dan Siwon bisa melakukan sesuatu yang keji hingga bisa mendorong seseorang untuk bunuh diri. Bagaimanapun di hati dan ingatannya, Sungmin dan Siwon selalu bersikap baik dan memanjakannya. Hampir tidak ada…hal yang pernah membuat Kyuhyun marah dan sedih karena mereka berdua. Sepanjang ingatan Kyuhyun, kedua orang itu adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah dia kenal.

Tapi dia tahu Sungmin bukan tipe orang pembohong. Seandainya dia mengatakan sesuatu, dia pasti serius. Lagipula topik kematian adiknya…kenapa juga topik seserius itu harus dibuat bercandaan dengan berkata suatu kebohongan padanya? Tidak, dia yakin Sungmin pasti mengatakan kebenaran.

Masalahnya kenapa Sungmin mengatakan itu? Apa…ada sesuatu…yang disembunyikan kedua orang itu padanya, ya? Apa…hubungan Siwon dengan Sungmin dan Lee Kyuhyun itu hingga Sungmin bisa dengan begitu dinginnya menyebut Siwon pendosa? Padahal kan…cowok yang sangat, sangat, sangat religius macam Siwon harusnya malah menghindari dosa, iya kan? Jadi mana mungkin Siwon mau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain bunuh diri?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Ah sudahlah, jangan kebanyakan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Berpikir hal yang tidak baik hanya akan membawa sial!" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas mejanya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas lengannya itu.

Sinar matahari yang hangat dari jendela kaca di samping bangku yang diduduki Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuat mata Kyuhyun terasa berat. Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak tertidur, tapi sayang hangat matahari membuai otaknya, membuat kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat dan berat.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah kalah dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya tertarik ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

><p><em>Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat kalau kini dia kembali berada dalam kegelapan. Seperti mimpinya sebelumnya terlihat sebuah cahaya dan saat dia mendekati cahaya itu terlihat sebuah tempat menyambut pandangannya, hanya saja kini pemandangan yang menyambutnya bukan lagi sebuah padang semanggi.<em>

_Melainkan sebuah ruang tamu di sebuah rumah yang besar (meski jujur Kyuhyun merasa rumahnya jauh lebih besar)._

_Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan melihat Lee Kyuhyun, yang sepertinya baru saja pulang sekolah (terlihat dari seragam Sapphire Blue academy, sebuah SMU elite yang sebenarnya pernah diincar Kyuhyun tapi tidak jadi dia masuki karena semua temannya tidak ada yang masuk ke situ, yang masih dipakainya). Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah saat dia menjatuhkan tas ransel yang dibawanya dan membaringkan diri di atas sofa panjang sambil menyalakan televisi layar lebar di hadapannya._

_Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah adik Sungmin itu dengan pelan. Begitu cukup dekat, Kyuhyun segera mengamati wajah cowok itu. _

_Wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Hanya saja…seperti kata Siwon, wajah itu dibayang-bayangi kedinginan. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Siwon dan Sungmin, ada aura yang menenangkan…yang rasanya ingin membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya ingin menyayangi dan membahagiakan namja berambut cokelat itu._

'_**Kenapa…kau harus begitu mirip denganku, sih?' pikir Kyuhyun. 'Seandainya kita tidak bagai pinang dibelah dua begini…mungkin Sungmin-hyung tidak akan semembingungkan ini mempelakukanku. Dia pasti tidak akan terombang-ambing dengan perasaan sayang untukmu sebagai seorang hyung dan dongsaeng, dan cinta…yang bisa ditunjukkannya padaku saat aku mau menjadi namjachingunya seperti sekarang…'**_

'_**Seandainya…kau itu aku…pasti aku bahagia. Kau…yang begitu disayangi Sungmin-hyung…. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi dirimu,' pikir Kyuhyun lagi sambil tetap memandangi wajah Lee Kyuhyun itu dengan seksama. 'Karena kalau aku menjadi dirimu aku hanya akan mendapat rasa sayang dari Sungmin-hyung…bukan rasa cinta…'**_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering handphone di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun melihat namja berambut cokelat di depannya itu menarik keluar handphonenya dari sakunya dan membaca caller ID yang tertera di layar handphonenya sebelum menghela napas dan menjawab teleponnya._

"_Yoboseyo, Sungmin-hyung?" tanya Lee Kyuhyun itu pelan. Kyuhyun mendengar suara samar Sungmin menjawab perkataan adiknya itu dengan riang, meski anehnya, begitu mendengar suara kakaknya itu, wajah namja berambut cokelat itu malah jadi suram._

"_Sudah, tidak usah berbasa-basi deh," kata Lee Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir pada Sungmin. "Kau mau membatalkan janji kita untuk makan malam bersama nanti malam di rumah karena kau ada kencan dengan Siwon-hyung, kan? Serius hyung, rasanya sejak kau pacaran dengan Siwon-hyung, yang ada di otakmu itu hanya Siwon-hyung dan Siwon-hyung! Aku ini adikmu, hyung! Apa aku tidak boleh meminta sedikit perhatianmu, hah?"_

_**Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak saat dia mendengar perkataan adik Sungmin itu. Siwon-hyung? Sungmin-hyung…pernah pacaran dengan Siwon-hyung? Atau jangan-jangan sampai sekarang juga masih berpacaran? Seandainya mereka memang masih pacaran sampai sekarang, berarti Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tolol, karena berani mengaku dengan lancang pada Siwon-hyung kalau dia mencintai Sungmin-hyung!**_

_**Tapi…sepertinya sepanjang yang dia ingat, tidak ada satu pun tingkah Siwon dan Sungmin yang menyatakan kalau mereka pacaran. Atau…mungkin dia memang terlalu buta karena rasa cinta matinya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu kepada Sungmin? Atau mungkin…(dalam hati Kyuhyun berharap) mereka sudah putus? Tapi seandainya mereka masih pacaran, lebih baik dia bersujud minta ampun di hadapan Siwon karena sudah lancang mengatakan cinta pada pacarnya sebelum dia hidup dalam rasa sakit hati karena dua orang yang paling disayanginya pacaran satu sama lain.**_

_**Mungkin dia harus segera menimbang kemungkinan bunuh diri yang paling cepat. Karena dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Kyuhyun tahu…kalau dia tidak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan kalau seandainya Siwon dan Sungmin memang pacaran. Dia menyayangi keduanya, membutuhkan keduanya. Dia tidak bisa…sendirian tanpa mereka.**_

_**Karena bagi Kyuhyun, hanya Siwon dan Sungmin yang paling mengerti dirinya. **_

_Terdengar jawaban dari seberang telepon. Apa pun yang dikatakan Sungmin, sepertinya jelas membuat adiknya itu marah, karena Kyuhyun melihat kalau sekarang namja berambut cokelat itu terlihat murka._

"_Jadi kau memang lebih mementingkan Siwon-hyung daripada aku, kan?" jerit Lee Kyuhyun itu dengan keras. "Dan apa maksudmu maaf? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membatalkan janjimu denganku, apa kau pernah memikirkan kalau aku sakt hati? Aku ini siapa? Aku ini adikmu! Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan pacarmu yang baru jadian denganmu setahun yang lalu daripada seseorang yang selama sebelas tahun bersama denganmu?" terdengar suara samar jawaban Sungmin. "Hanya karena kau takut dia marah? Kapan Siwon-hyung marah padamu? Bukankah kau selalu membanggakan Siwon-hyung sebagai 'pangeran sempurna baik hati yang siap memanjakan dan membahagiakanku selamanya'? Lagi pula siapa sih Siwon-hyung itu hingga kau tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu sekedar satu jam saja bersamaku tapi kau bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Siwon-hyung? Brengsek!"_

_Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun cukup terkejut juga mendengar perkataan dan caci maki yang keluar dari bibir namja berambut cokelat di hadapannya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau namja berambut cokelat itu sanggup mencaci maki Sungmin sepedas itu. Sepertinya bagi Lee Kyuhyun, pembatalan janji Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya baginya itu sudah dia anggap kelewatan._

"_Ah lupakan, kalau kau tidak mau menganggapku ada, maka kacangi saja aku terus! Anggap saja aku debu! Anggap saja aku tidak ada! Dasar hyung babo!" seru Lee Kyuhyun itu dengan kesal. "Hyung keterlaluan!" namja berambut cokelat itu segera memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Sungmin bisa menjawab apa pun dan membanting handphonenya dengan keras, membuat benda malang itu terbanting dan tergeletak di lantai marmer ruang tamu itu. Namja berambut cokelat itu segera mendengus kesal sambil kembali berbaring di sofa sambil mengusap rambutnya._

"_Babo…" gumam Lee Kyuhyun pelan. "Padahal aku hanya meminta satu dua jam waktunya dari dua puluh empat jam yang dia miliki setelah dia menghabiskan waktu kira-kira lima belas jam sehari bersama Siwon-hyung. Tapi tetap~omonganku masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, aku sekarang benar-benar hanya pajangan di mata Sungmin-hyung…." _

_Lee Kyuhyun segera mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal itu. "Dasar babo, aku benci keduanya…. Apa kalau aku tidak ada, mereka berdua akan lebih bahagia? Karena tidak ada lagi adik menyebalkan yang menganggu mereka? Apa ini…ucapan halus mereka kalau mereka tak menginginkanku lagi dan menganggapku pengganggu? Apa…mereka ingin aku…segera mati?" gumam Lee Kyuhyun dengan pelan._

_Kata-kata dingin yang sungguh bagaikan mencengkeram jantung Kyuhyun dengan dingin…_

* * *

><p>"Kyu! Kyu! Kyuhyun!" seru seseorang sambil mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam pelan dengan tangan terulur seperti sedang mengusir lalat.<p>

"Pergi~" gumamnya pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun!" seru seseorang yang lain sambil menggetok kepalanya keras. Tindakan ini sukses membangunkan _namja_ penggila game itu. Dia segera bangun dan melihat kalau kini Siwon dan Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya.

"Em…Siwon-_hyung_? Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Malah tanya ada apa? Sekarang sudah jam pulang! Pelajaran sudah selesai dari tadi! Kelas juga sudah kosong! Sebentar lagi kelas malam mau memakai kelas ini tahu, makanya kami membangunkamu!" seru Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Tapi kau benar-benar seperti _princess_ _sleeping_ _beauty_, susah dibangunkan! Atau jangan-jangan kau mengidap _sleeping_ _beauty_ _syndrome_? Makanya bisa-bisanya tidur di pelajaran Soo Man-_seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal _killer_ itu?"

"Hey, tak sopan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Kebiasaan tidurku tak separah _sleeping_ _beauty_! Hanya saja sinar matahari tadi enak sekali, sehingga aku jadi mengantuk!" Kyuhyun segera membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ranselnya dan menyampirkan tas itu di bahunya. "Aku juga tidak biasanya begini…"

"Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Siwon yang berdiri di sebelah Sungmin. "Untuk orang yang kesehatannya naik turun sepertimu sebaiknya hindari tidur terlalu larut Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Iya, _appa_," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir, yang membuat kepalanya segera dipukul oleh Siwon.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang," kata Sungmin sambil mengambil map yang tadi dia letakkan di atas meja Kyuhyun. "Aku tak suka malam hari…."

Mereka bertiga pun segera meninggalkan kelas. Sesekali mereka menyapa teman mereka yang mengambil kelas malam yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pemandangan yang tadi dia lihat di mimpinya, juga pernyataan Lee Kyuhyun tentang Siwon dan Sungmin membayang-bayangi pikiran Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun jadi mengamati tingkah laku Sungmin dan Siwon dengan seksama. Mereka memang terlihat akrab, sangat akrab. Sungmin juga terlihat selalu tertawa dan tersenyum manis saat bersama Siwon. Pandangan Siwon pada Sungmin pun terlihat hangat dan ramah.

Sungguh, seandainya mereka memang pacaran, dia tidak akan heran sama sekali. Bagaimana mau heran? Mereka berdua sangat serasi satu sama lain. Jujur, Kyuhyun pun sampai minder melihat keserasian kedua namja di hadapannya itu. Satu _namja_ tampan yang gagah, satunya _namja_ cantik yang imut, serasi sekali seandainya disandingkan kan?

Sungguh…mereka seperti pangeran dan putri saja….

Kyuhyun segera mencengkeram baju kaos yang dipakainya saat dia merasakan sakit di hatinya saat dia melihat Siwon dan Sungmin kembali tertawa bersama. Apa…dia harus menyerah? Apa dia harus pasrah membiarkan Sungmin jatuh ke pelukan Siwon? Apa…dia harus rela begitu saja dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu berbahagia bersama dan meninggalkannya sendirian?

Apa…dia siap untuk itu?

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau daritadi diam saja sih? Ada sesuatu yang kamu pikirkan ya?" pertanyaan Sungmin itu sukses melemparkan diri Kyuhyun dari lamunannya tentang 'sempurnanya Siwon dan Sungmin'. Dia memandang ke arah dua _hyung_nya itu dan melihat kalau sekarang Siwon dan Sungmin memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas.

Kyuhyun segera memaksakan senyum (yang dia harap) manis yang meyakinkan. "Tidak apa-apa, kok _hyung_. Aku hanya lelah…" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa kau bisa kelelahan padahal daritadi kerjamu cuma tidur saja?" tanya Sungmin cemas sambil meraba dahi Kyuhyun. "Wajahmu pucat. Kau…tidak sakit kan, Kyunnie?"

"_Ani_, aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Sungmin dari dahinya. "Aku benar-benar hanya lelah. Tidur juga aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Siwon cemas melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku bawa mobil kok hari ini."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah Siwon-_hyung_. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _hyung_. Aku jalan kaki saja, sekalian menyegarkan kepala dan pikiranku."

"Tapi…kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Iya," kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali tersenyum. "Tidak usah mencemaskanku…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Sungmin dan Siwon sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka berdua.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di gerbang kampus mereka. Kyuhyun segera memandang Sungmin dan Siwon sejenak sebelum membungkukkan badannya. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, _hyungdeul_. Sampai jumpa besok, ya," katanya pelan.

"Hati-hati saat pulang ya. Kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup jalan kaki lagi, telepon saja aku. Aku pasti akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang," kata Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"Hati-hati. Setelah sampai kau langsung telepon aku ya. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah pulang dengan selamat," kata Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun merasa air mata hampir menetes dari matanya saat merasakan hangat tubuh Sungmin dan Siwon di tubuhnya yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa dingin. Dia sangat suka saat mereka memperhatikan dirinya seperti ini. Dia sangat suka saat mereka memanjakannya seperti ini. Dia…butuh mereka berdua. Sangat membutuhkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun segera tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Ya," kata Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih ya _hyungdeul_~Aku sayang kalian berdua," kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Siwon dan mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut. "Selamat malam~"

Dia pun segera berjalan pergi. Begitu dia yakin sudah cukup jauh dari Sungmin dan Siwon, Kyuhyun segera menyandarkan diri di tembok. Tidak lama kemudian dia merasa kakinya lemas dan dia segera merosot jatuh hingga kini dia terduduk di jalan yang sepi itu seorang diri. Tanpa bisa dicegah air mata menetes dari matanya saat sakit hati yang dia rasakan saat membayangkan Siwon dan Sungmin berpacaran merobek hatinya. Tanpa bisa dihindari Kyuhyun terisak pelan saat dia membayangkan kedua _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

Ya tuhan…dia benar-benar tidak bisa. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa merelakan mereka berdua berbahagia bersama dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Jika itu terjadi dia benar-benar merasa lebih baik dia mati.

Salahkan kalau dia ingin tetap dimanja oleh keduanya? Salahkan kalau dia ingin egois untuk masalah mereka berdua? Salahkan kalau dia ingin terus mendapatkan rasa sayang Siwon dan rasa cinta Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri?

Tolong tuhan, sekali ini saja…Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin kedua orang itu tidak pernah bersama. Dia benar-benar ingin…seandainya Siwon dan Sungmin memang berpacaran, dia ingin mereka segera putus. Dia ingin mereka hanya sekedar bersahabat baik, tanpa ada rasa apa pun selain rasa sebagai sahabat di antara mereka berdua.

Karena dia membutuhkan keduanya. Dia menyayangi Siwon sebagai kakak dan mencintai Sungmin. Keluarga dan belahan jiwa…mereka berdua… adalah segalanya untuknya.

Dan dia tidak akan pernah siap kehilangan mereka berdua….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Dan chapter ketiga selesai~ **

**Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini…sudah mulai lagi-lagi ada hints ANGST ya! Dan juga mohon maaf karena chapter ini pendek sangat! Masalahnya sayanya yang gak kuat kalau terus nulis Kyuhyun oppa kesiksa lahir batin semakin banyak di chapter ini, ini aja hati saya udah ngilu rasanya. Jadi siksaannya sampai sini aja dulu! Tunggu aja siksaan lain di chapter berikutnya! –digeplak Kyuhyun oppa- **

**And…karena kemarin ada yang bingung, aku akan jelasin bagian yang diitalic itu, yang saya gambarkan sebagai mimpinya Kyu oppa itu semua memori Lee Kyuhyun, no Cho Kyuhyun there! Sedangkan yang diitalic+dibold itu adalah pandangan Kyuhyun oppa tentang memori Lee Kyuhyun yang dia lihat di mimpinya itu. Kyuhyun oppa ngeliat semua masa lalu dia sebagai Lee Kyuhyun di mimpinya itu. Em…kalian ngerti kata-kata saya nggak? Nggak? Mianhae deh, saya gak tau lagi gimana harus ngejelasinnya, saya juga bingung masalahnya… –digebuk readers-**

**Oke, seperti biasa terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mereview dan membaca fic saya ini! Saya sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau membaca cerita yang sudah saya buat ini! Gomawo semuanya~ -bows-**

**Seperti biasa permintaan egois saya, boleh saya minta review dari para readers sekalian, please? –puppy eyes- **

**Oke, sekian~meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter~Bye bye everyone~ -lambailambai-**


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Kyuhyun segera menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya. Kyuhyun segera membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya, menampakkan bola mata kecoklatan yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan sakit hati.

"Siwon-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Sungmin-_hyung_... Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku?"

Sakit. Rasa sakit di hatinya sedikitpun belum sembuh, dan bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh. Semakin dipikirkan, dia semakin sakit hati. Semakin dipikirkan dan dibayangkan, semakin hancur rasanya. Dan semakin Kyuhyun berusaha melupakan semuanya, ingatan tentang Lee Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalau Sungmin dan Siwon berpacaran itu semakin menyerang ingatan dan menusuk hatinya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan segera bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Begitu sampai dia segera mengisi bak mandinya dengan air hangat sebelum membuka seluruh bajunya dan merendam tubuhnya di dalam air hangat di baknya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat dia merasakan air hangat yang merileskan otot-otot yang tegang di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun segera merendam dirinya semakin dalam ke bak mandinya sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air hangat di bak itu menenangkan dirinya….

* * *

><p><em>Kyuhyun melihat Lee Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memegang tali ransel sekolahnya dengan erat. Sebuah senyum (yang bahkan menurut Kyuhyun) manis tersungging di bibirnya. Sepertinya dia terlihat senang, entah karena apa.<em>

_Dan untuk sesaat, bahkan Kyuhyun pun harus mengakui kalau adik Sungmin itu terlihat sangat manis…juga tampan. _

'_**Berati aku terlihat setampan itu ya, kalau tersenyum, wajahku dan dia kan sama,' pikir Kyuhyun sambil senyam-senyum tak jelas. 'Aigo~ternyata aku ini memang tampan sekali~' pikir Kyuhyun lagi dengan narsisnya**__._

_Kyuhyun melihat kalau kini Lee Kyuhyun itu sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dia segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu depan rumahnya sedikit saat tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri membatu di depan pintu yang sudah dia buka. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria segera berubah gelap._

_**Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun segera ikut melongok dari balik bahu namja berambut cokelat itu. Penasaran apa yang membuat mood adik Sungmin itu berubah begitu cepat. Baru sedetik tadi dia terlihat bahagia dan sekarang…dia terlihat…bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Berbagai perasaan terlihat tercampur aduk di wajah adik Sungmin itu. Marah, sakit hati, sedih, terluka, semuanya terlihat tercampur, membentuk satu ekspresi yang sebenarnya sangat menyayat hati siapa pun yang melihatnya.**_

_**Dan melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapan Lee Kyuhyun itu, ekspresi Kyuhyun pun ikut berubah, menjadi ekspresi terluka yang mungkin terlihat sangat mirip dengan eskpresi di wajah Lee Kyuhyun. **_

_**Pemandangan yang benar-benar meruntuhkan hatinya dalam sekejap. Pemandangan yang membuatnya kaku dan mati suri dalam sekejap. Pemandangan yang sanggup mengubah dunianya yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap, bahkan hitam dalam waktu satu detik. **_

_**Pemandangan terkutuk yang sangat dibencinya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.**_

_**Karena dia melihat Sungmin yang sedang berciuman dengan Siwon, tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Ciuman panas…dengan lidah mereka bertaut di dalam mulut Sungmin.**_

_**Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi saat dia melihat itu. Tangannya yang gemetar menutupi mulutnya. Matanya yang tadinya berkilat sekarang gelap. **_

_**Karena hatinya kini hancur tak tersisa.**_

_Kedua Kyuhyun itu hanya terpaku melihat Siwon yang kini menghentikan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, yang dibalas dengan senyum manis khas seorang Lee Sungmin oleh Sungmin. keduanya tertawa bersama sejenak sebelum kembali menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain, sekarang malah semakin intens. Sungmin berbaring di atas sofa dengan tubuh Siwon yang menindih tubuhnya. Ciuman Siwon pun mulai turun ke leher Sungmin. Desahan Sungmin yang mulai terdengar saat Siwon mulai membuka kancing bajunya…._

_Kyuhyun melihat Lee Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum sedih. Tangannya segera terulur untuk menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan pergi dari rumah itu entah kemana._

_Dan entah halusinasi mata Kyuhyun atau ada sesuatu yang lain, sesaat Kyuhyun seperti melihat air mata menetes dari mata Lee Kyuhyun saat dia berlari melewatinya._

_**Di tempatnya sendiri, Kyuhyun merasa beku. Tubuh dan hatinya mati rasa. Dia merasa tubuhnya menggigil, entah karena kedinginan atau apa. Tapi satu hal yang dia tahu…entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa kosong.**_

_**Kyuhyun tak memikirkan apa pun lagi. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, tak peduli entah kemana. Tangannya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat seolah berharap suara desahan Sungmin yang dia dengar tadi segera menghilang. **_

_**Dia ingin mengharapkan kalau mimpi ini tetap menjadi mimpi…. Dia tidak ingin menerima…**_

_**Menerima kenyataan kalau hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin dulu…dan mungkin juga sekarang…sudah terukir begitu dalam hingga ke suatu hubungan ranjang…. Kalau cinta Sungmin dan Siwon pernah terjalin sedalam itu, sementara dia…bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan separuh pun hati mereka sedalam perasaan mereka berdua untuk satu sama lain….**_

* * *

><p>Mata Kyuhyun tersentak terbuka. Dia menengok ke sampingnya sesaat dan melihat kalau dia masih berada di bak mandinya. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari bak mandinya. Dia segera melilitkan handuk di tubuh telanjangnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Begitu tiba di kamarnya, dia segera membuka lemarinya dan memakai piyama berwarna biru laut favoritnya sebelum kembali menghempaskan diri di ranjang kamarnya.<p>

Sakit…hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan saat dia melihat Siwon dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman itu. Kalau melihat mereka berciuman saja sudah begitu sakit seperti ini…bagaimana kalau seandainya keduanya datang dan menyatakan hubungan mereka berdua padanya? Seperti apa rasanya?

Jika hari itu terjadi, mungkin dia akan segera…bunuh diri….

Suara _handphone_ milik Kyuhyun yang berdering dalam keheningan kamarnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dia segera mengecek _handphone_nya dan melihat nama Sungmin di _caller ID_nya. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun segera me_reject_ telepon Sungmin sebelum mematikan _handphone_nya dan melemparnya kembali ke meja di samping ranjangnya.

"Maaf _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum meraih bantal berbentuk bola sepak yang diberikan Sungmin untuknya di hari kelulusannya masuk universitas Seisho (yang sebenarnya sempat membuat Kyuhyun tertawa histeris karena melihat hadiah yang menurutnya kekanakan itu, yah…meski tetap dia terima sih…) dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mendengar suaramu saat ini…tanpa menangis histeris setelahnya…. Karena membayangkan kalau suaramu dan wajahmu…pernah menjadi milik orang lain, dan ironisnya…menjadi milik Siwon-_hyung_…orang yang sangat kusayangi…." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar sejenak.

"Dunia…memang berbeda dengan dongeng…."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Membayangkan kalau hari ini dia harus menghadapi Siwon dan Sungmin seharian penuh, sepertinya dia tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Tangan Kyuhyun pun meraba-raba meja di samping ranjangnya untuk meraih <em>handphone<em>nya. Begitu dapat, dia segera menyalakan _handphone_nya itu, setelah semalaman dia matikan untuk menghindari telepon dari Sungmin atau pun Siwon.

Karena jujur saja…saat ini dia tidak bisa memandang rasa perhatian mereka sebagai sesuatu yang hangat dan manis seperti dulu. Sekarang baginya perhatian mereka berdua adalah bentuk rasa kasihan mereka…karena mereka berbahagia tanpa dirinya. Dia merasa menjadi pengganggu di antara Siwon dan Sungmin, dan menganggap semuanya hanya rasa kasihan mereka berdua yang tidak mau dia sedih saat dia mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun merasa mereka berdua memanjakannya…hanya supaya dia rela saat mereka mengatakan kalau mereka berdua pacaran. Hah! Seperti itu akan terjadi saja!

Karena Kyuhyun tahu…rasa cintanya pada Sungmin…juga rasa sayangnya pada Siwon…bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihentikan dengan begitu mudah. Dan maaf saja, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka berdua melupakan kalau ada dia di antara mereka berdua. Ada dia! Orang yang harus selalu disayangi Siwon sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ dan orang yang harus dicintai dan dijadikan _namjachingu_ oleh Sungmin suatu hari nanti.

Dan dia akan memastikan itu. Tak akan pernah dia biarkan Siwon dan Sungmin melupakannya.

Begitu _handphone_ Kyuhyun menyala, terdengar suara nada _message_nya dan _handphone_nya terus menerus gemetar. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat jumlah pesan yang terus dan terus bertambah di _handphone_nya. Dan sebagian besar dari Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Waduh~jangan-jangan mereka marah padaku, nih…" gumam Kyuhyun kecut saat melihat 30 SMS dari kedua hyungnya itu. "Karena aku mengabaikan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas…." Kyuhyun pun menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk membuka dua SMS terakhir dari kedua hyungnya itu.

_Kyu…kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalas SMSku? Tolong balas SMS ini secepatnya, ya? Aku khawatir padamu…_

_-Siwon-_

_Kyunnie~ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mereject teleponku dan tidak membalas pesanku? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Please, jangan membuatku khawatir Kyunnie…. Kumohon, segera balas SMSku ini…. Aku…kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan? Telepon aku secepatnya, ya, kumohon…._

_-Sungmin-_

Mau tidak mau senyum manis tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun saat dia membaca SMS mereka berdua. Hangat, seperti biasanya mereka selalu memperhatikannya. Saat seperti ini dia bahagia dengan mereka berdua. Mereka selalu mengkhawatirkannya, selalu memanjakannya, selalu memperhatikannya.

Dunia indah sempurnanya….

"Maaf Siwon-_hyung_, Sungmin-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menelepon Lee Donghae, sahabatnya sekaligus orang nomor dua yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak (setelah Siwon). "Aku tidak bisa…bertemu muka dengan kalian hari ini. Aku tidak yakin…aku sanggup menatap mata kalian berdua tanpa merasa terluka…."

"Ah, Hae-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Donghae mengangkat teleponnya. "Bisa kau ijinkan aku untuk tidak masuk hari ini? Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Hanya tidak enak badan. Ah, jangan! Jangan beritahu Siwon dan Sungmin-_hyung_! Aku tidak mau mereka cemas! Kau juga tidak usah menceramahiku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Iya, besok juga mungkin aku akan masuk, tidak usah khawatir. Oke, terima kasih ya Hae-_hyung_~Aku menyayangimu~~~"

Kyuhyun segera mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Donghae dan melemparkan handphonenya kembali ke meja kecil di samping ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya meng_silent_ handphonenya. Dia tidak mau terganggu dengan suara _handphone_nya seandainya nanti Siwon dan Sungmin kembali menghubunginya.

Kyuhyun segera kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan kembali membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera kembali tertidur lelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><em>Kyuhyun kembali berada di sebuah tempat asing, sepertinya sebuah café. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi matanya untuk melihat sosok Lee Kyuhyun yang memain-mainkan sedotan di gelas jusnya tanpa minat (bahkan Kyuhyun merasa kalau sebenarnya anak itu sedang bosan setengah mati) bersama Sungmin yang duduk di depannya sambil terus memakan es krimnya dengan penuh kenikmatan.<em>

"_Lalu, lalu, Siwon-hyung memberikan boneka kelinci pink itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku ingin boneka itu, ya?" kata Sungmin riang. "Dia juga membuat strawberry shortcake favoritku! Ah~Siwon-hyung memang namjachingu yang baik, iya kan Kyunnie? Dia pantas sekali kan jadi calon kakak iparmu?"_

_**Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti alasan kenapa adik Sungmin itu terlihat seperti orang yang kesal setengah mati. Sepertinya daritadi Sungmin terus dan terus membicarakan Siwon di depan adiknya itu padahal mereka berdua sedang bertemu. Yah, bertemu dengan orang yang malah terus membicarakan orang lain…Kyuhyun mengerti seberapa menyebalkannya perasaannya itu.**_

_**Karena dia sendiri pernah merasa telinganya panas luar biasa saat dia janjian bertemu Donghae dan yang dibicarakan si namja ikan itu cuma masalah seorang Lee Hyukjae, namjachingunya tercinta, di depan Kyuhyun seolah-olah Kyuhyun itu cuma tempat curhat tidak penting saja.**_

_**Seandainya Donghae tidak menjanjikan sebuah kaset PS3 langka yang sejak dulu diincar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pasti sudah melemparkan piring berisi spaghettinya ke muka Donghae dan meninggalkan namja ikan Mokpo itu begitu saja.**_

_**Tapi…kenapa? Kenapa yang dibicarakan Sungmin itu Siwon?**_

_**Dari pengalamannya dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun mengerti, orang akan terus dan terus membicarakan seseorang karena menganggap orang itu penting dan berharga untuknya (yah…seperti Eunhyuk untuk Donghae, misalnya). Jadi seandainya yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin adalah pembicaraan tentang betapa sempurnanya seorang Choi Siwon terus menerus maka jawabannya hanya ada satu. **_

_**Mereka…benar-benar dekat. Saking dekatnya hingga mereka seperti selalu terikat satu sama lain, hati, tubuh, bahkan pikiran. Segalanya…terikat satu sama lain dan tidak bisa diputuskan.**_

_**Ada ikatan yang kuat…yang meski tidak terlihat tapi ada di antara mereka. Dan ikatan itu…tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah.**_

_**Dan Kyuhyun berharap…ikatan yang ada di antara Siwon dan Sungmin itu…bukan cinta….**_

"_Hyung benar-benar…mencintai Siwon-hyung, ya?" tanya Lee Kyuhyun pelan pada kakaknya itu. Sungmin tersenyum pada adiknya itu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Tentu saja aku mencintainya," kata Sungmin. "Karena aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakanku. Dia…pangeran yang sempurna untukku. Ya kan?"_

_**Hati Kyuhyun langsung pecah berserakan mendengar perkataan Sungmin. tanpa sadar air mata langsung menetes dari matanya. **_

_**Air mata sakit hati…juga cemburu…**_

* * *

><p>"SUNGMIN-HYUNG!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari bantal tempatnya tadi berbaring sambil mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah mencoba menangkap seseorang. Tangan gemetar Kyuhyun langsung terkulai lemas di sampingnya saat dia menyadari kalau itu mimpi.<p>

"Mimpi…itu hanya…mimpi, kan? Atau itu…kenangan masa lalu…?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Semuanya terasa nyata…terasa begitu…nyata…."

Suara dering _handphone_ segera membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _handphone_nya yang kembali bergetar di atas meja, menandakan kalau kembali ada pesan yang masuk. Kyuhyun segera meraih handphonenya dan membuka _flip_ _handphone_nya, melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya kali ini.

_Kyu!_

_Kudengar dari Donghae-ah, kau tidak masuk karena sakit, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Seharusnya kau bilang saja padaku dan Siwon tentang keadaanmu, jangan malah merahasiakannya begini. Untung Donghae-ah mau memberitahu kami kau sakit, kalau tidak, kami tidak akan tahu, kan?_

_Istirahat dan makan yang benar ya! Aku dan Siwon akan ke rumahmu setelah kuliah kedua selesai. _

_-Sungmin-_

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat begitu membaca isi pesan Sungmin. Mereka berdua mau datang ke rumahnya? Dia kan tidak masuk kuliah untuk menghindari mereka berdua? Dan apa juga Donghae itu, sudah dibilang jangan memberitahu mereka berdua malah diberitahu, sialan!

"Dasar Hae-_hyung_ sial!" desis Kyuhyun kesal sebelum menatap jam di dinding kamarnya. Jam 10 pagi. Seharusnya hari ini…kuliah kedua akan selesai jam 12, sebelum kembali masuk jam 4 sore nanti. Dia yakin Sungmin dan Siwon akan memanfaatkan waktu kosong antara jam 12 sampai jam 4 itu untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Dia harus pergi dari rumah sebelum mereka tiba di rumahnya! Dan itu artinya, dia harus pergi sekarang juga.

Karena dia tidak mau bertemu mereka. Sehari ini saja, biarkan dia tidak bertemu muka dengan Siwon dan Sungmin. Dia tidak sanggup…bertemu mereka dengan keadaan hati yang campur aduk seperti ini.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat, secepat kilat. Setelah itu dia segera memakai baju, yang terdiri dari sebuah T-shirt berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Setelah yakin penampilannya bagus, dan setelah menyelipkan _handphone_ dan dompetnya di kantong belakang celana jeansnya, dia segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan, tempat ibunya masih sibuk mondar-mandir bersama para pembantu (karena seharusnya hari ini keluarga mereka akan mengadakan pesta besar, dengan mengundang banyak rekan kerja orangtuanya).

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung teringat sesuatu.

Pesta? Rekan kerja orangtua?

Kyuhyun langsung menepuk dahinya pelan. Siwon dan Sungmin kemungkinan besar juga pasti datang ke pesta keluarganya malam ini! Dia lupa kalau keluarga Choi sudah bekerja sama lama dan berhubungan akrab dengan keluarganya! Dan keluarganya kini sudah memulai hubungan akrab di luar urusan kerja sama dengan keluarga Lee untuk memperluas jaringan kerja sama sekaligus untuk mempererat hubungan antara kedua keluarga! Dan sebagai penerus dan pewaris perusahaan keluarga Choi dan keluarga Lee tentu Siwon dan Sungmin akan menghandiri pesta malam keluarganya untuk diperkenalkan dengan penerus perusahaan keluarga-keluarga lain, termasuk dirinya!

_Babo_ Kyuhyun, kenapa dia bisa lupa? Bagaimana dia bisa menghindari mereka berdua malam ini? Sebagai penerus keluarga Cho sudah kewajibannya untuk menyambut keduanya dengan ramah, atau kerja sama yang terjalin lama di antara ketiga keluarga ini akan hancur! Tidak mungkin kan dia mengorbankan perusahaan yang sudah dirintis ayahnya dengan keringat dari awal itu hanya karena rasa sakit hati yang konyol?

Bagaimana ini?

"Kyu? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya ibunya sambil mendatangi anaknya yang kini berdiri membatu di depan dapur sambil meremas rambutnya. "Ada apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Biar _umma_ bawakan ke kamarmu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan mendengar perkataan _umma_nya itu. "Aku…mau pergi ke luar sebentar, ke _game_ _center_, ke taman, ke _mall_, ke mana pun, untuk mencari udara segar. Mungkin aku akan pulang sore. Boleh kan, _umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas pada ummanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau sakit lebih baik tidak usah jalan-jalan," tanya _umma_nya cemas pada anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, _umma_! Benar!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Aku hanya perlu udara segar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata nyonya Cho sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala anaknya lembut. "Tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya? Malam ini kan ada pesta di rumah, dan banyak orang yang mau diperkenalkan _appa_ padamu. Ya…itu kalau kau cukup sehat untuk menghadiri pesta tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku pasti kembali sebelum malam. Aku kan juga tidak mau mempermalukan nama keluarga Cho," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih _umma_. Aku pergi dulu." _Namja_ berambut hitam itu pun segera mengecup pipi ibunya dengan penuh sayang sebelum berjalan keluar rumah dan mengambil motornya. Kyuhyun memang takut naik mobil sejak setahun yang lalu, entah kenapa. Sejak setahun lalu, dia tidak pernah mau naik mobil seseorang, kecuali duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, entah kenapa dia selalu gemetaran setiap duduk di kursi belakang. Dia pun segera menyalakan mesin motonya dan mengenakan helmnya sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Cho entah kemana.

Setelah berkendara selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba di sebuah taman. Taman yang dulu sering menjadi tempatnya bersantai di bawah pohon atau pun piknik dengan santai bersama Siwon dan Sungmin.

Tempat bahagianya. Tempat kesukaannya. Tempat favoritnya.

Surganya.

Kyuhyun pun segera memarkir motonya dan melepas helmnya. Setelah selesai, dia segera berjalan di taman itu, membiarkan semilir angin lembut menerbangkan helai rambut hitamnya, membuatnya berantakan di sekitar wajahnya.

Dan jujur, membuatnya semakin tampan.

Kyuhyun segera memandang arena permainan anak-anak yang kosong di hadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di sana dan membiarkan tubuhnya terayun pelan di ayunan itu. Pikirannya pun kembali melayang-layang ke mimpi-mimpi antara Sungmin dan Siwon yang masih terekam jelas di memorinya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, rasa cemburu menyeruak masuk di antara sela-sela hatinya saat dia memikirkan perkataan manis dan bahagia Sungmin mengenai Siwon. Rasa cemburu yang pekat, gelap, dan tajam…yang semakin menusuk dan membelah hatinya.

Ya…Kyuhyun cemburu pada keduanya. Cemburu pada Siwon dan Sungmin. Cemburu karena keduanya pernah berbahagia tanpanya. Dia cemburu…karena cinta mereka berdua.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin Kyuhyun marah pada keduanya. Perasaan sedih berganti menjadi perasaan marah. Dia marah karena mereka berdua tak pernah menjelaskan hubungan mereka berdua padanya. Padahal selama ini dia ada di antara mereka! Dia tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan mereka berdua! Seandainya mereka memang pacaran, bukankah seharusnya mereka mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua dan menjauhinya, supaya dia tidak merasa diberi harapan dan kini mengharapkan cinta bodoh keduanya? Kalaupun mereka sudah putus, bukankah seharusnya dia tetap diberitahu? Kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Bukankah membagi masa lalu adalah salah satu bentuk kepercayaan? Apa mereka berdua sudah tidak percaya padanya? Sebenarnya…bagaimana Siwon dan Sungmin itu menganggap dirinya? Karena memang…kalau dipikirkan sekarang…banyak hal yang disembunyikan mereka berdua darinya.

Apa mereka mempercayainya? Apa sebenarnya mereka percaya padanya…dan ingin dia berada di antara mereka? Apa mereka tulus menyayanginya? Seandainya mereka tidak percaya kepadanya sekalipun…kenapa…mereka tidak percaya?

Apa hubungan di antara mereka sebenarnya? Sehingga sekarang rasanya Kyuhyun merasa begitu jauh dari mereka berdua? Kenapa…sekarang Kyuhyun baru merasakan dinding yang menghalangi dirinya untuk mengenal Siwon dan Sungmin lebih jauh? Sekarang Kyuhyun baru menyadari…kalau sebenarnya, sedekat apa pun dia dengan Siwon dan Sungmin, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka berdua.

Terutama tentang masa lalu mereka….

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tubuhnya terayun pelan di atas ayunan yang didudukinya. tapi…biarlah, waktu rasanya sudah tidak berarti untuknya. Waktu, nyawa, hati, segalanya terasa tidak berarti lagi untuk Kyuhyun.<p>

Setidaknya hingga telinga Kyuhyun samar-samar menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, kau tahu, kita sudah khawatir mencarimu ke sana kemari!" seru seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya yang daritadi terpejam dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Membuat matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Siwon.

"Siwon…_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ada separuh hatinya yang ingin segera memeluk tubuh kekar _namja_ berambut hitam pendek itu dan menangis di pelukan Siwon. Dia ingin mencurahkan semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk di hatinya pada Siwon. Tapi, di saat yang sama, ada juga bagian hatinya yang ingin langsung menampar dan mencaci maki pemuda itu atas perbuatannya bersama Sungmin yang sudah melukai hatinya. Dia bingung, ragu, apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Karena itu dia hanya duduk membatu, terpaku di atas ayunan yang kini berhenti terayun sambil memandang Siwon dengan pandangan kosong.

Siwon memandang bingung kepada _namja_ maniak game yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Apa cuma perasaannya atau…aura _namja_ itu sekarang terasa berbeda? Aura yang gelap…juga dingin, begitu berbeda dengan aura hangat dan bahagia yang selalu terpancar dari diri Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kyuhyun padanya pun sekarang rasanya berbeda. Mata yang biasanya bersinar itu sekarang gelap dan kosong, tapi terasa mengilat penuh kemarahan. Bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun seperti memandang orang asing, bukan pandangan manja seorang _dongsaeng_ yang biasa Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu? Kenapa…namja itu sekarang bersikap begitu dingin dan memandang sinis padanya? Kenapa…hanya dalam sehari sikap _namja_ itu, yang sebelumnya begitu manja dan manis padanya, sekarang menjadi begitu dingin?

"Ky―"

"Mau apa kemari, Siwon-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi. Dalam hatinya, rasa marah dan sedih menggelegak tak beraturan. Satu orang, satu orang yang kini bertanggung jawab atas luka hatinya yang berdarah-darah berdiri dengan begitu santai. Berdiri dengan pandangan cemas, seperti seorang _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_ seperti biasanya.

Tapi sekarang mata Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat sikap Siwon sebagai bentuk rasa kasihan menyedihkan yang diberikan kepada orang buta yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada jurang pemisah di antara dirinya dan lelaki itu bersama Sungmin. Siwon hanya menggenggam tangannya agar dia tidak jatuh ke jurang itu dan terluka.

Menyedihkan! Juga bodoh!

"Apa maksudmu mau apa aku kemari? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Siwon, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya seperti menjelma menjadi orang asing di mata Kyuhyun. "Saat aku dan Sungmin datang ke rumahmu, _umma_mu mengatakan kau pergi entah kemana. Lalu kau tidak mengangkat telepon kami berdua! Wajar kan kami mengkhawatirkanmu? Ayo, segera pulang, Sungmin menunggumu di mobil, dia pasti cemas!" kata Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon, menepis tangan _namja_ bertubuh kekar di hadapannya dengan kasar.

"Kyu…" kata Siwon pelan, terkejut dengan tindakan _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Selama dia mengenal Kyuhyun, tidak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun bertindak kasar pada Siwon. Dan sekarang…dia menepis tangannya begitu kasar, seolah-olah tangannya terbakar saat Siwon menyentuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi…" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah karena menahan tangis. "Tolong jangan menyentuhku…."

"Kyu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Siwon cemas. "Apa salahku padamu hingga kau jadi sedingin ini padaku?"

"Salah?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau berani bertanya apa salahmu padaku, Siwon-_hyung_?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Menakutkan, hanya satu kata itu yang terpikir oleh Siwon saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil tertawa miris.

"Salahmu adalah kau menganggapku sebagai orang asing! Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama!" seru Kyuhyun. "Siwon-_hyung_ menganggapku sebagai orang asing, maka aku juga akan menganggap _hyung_ sebagai orang asing!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai orang asing!" seru Siwon. "Aku menyayangimu, seperti _dongsaeng_ku sendiri!"

"Bohong!" seru Kyuhyun tegas. "Kalau _hyung_ tidak menganggapku sebagai orang asing, kenapa hyung tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau punya hubungan dengan Sungmin-_hyung_?"

Siwon terpaku mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Hu…hubungan?" kata Siwon pelan.

"Iya, kau berpacaran kan dengan Sungmin-_hyung_?" seru Kyuhyun histeris. "Sampai kau pernah bercinta denganya! Dan kalian berdua tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun padaku! Itu yang kalian sebut tidak menganggapku orang asing? Menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dariku, itu yang kalian sebut percaya padaku?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ya, dia tahu…dia dan Sungmin bersalah menyembunyikan masalah hubungan mereka berdua, padahal dia tahu Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Sungmin. Seharusnya memang mereka mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka, meski hubungan itu sudah berakhir sekalipun, karena itu bagian dari masa lalu yang harus diterima Kyuhyun kalau dia menginginkan Sungmin.

Tapi…melihat kemiripan antara Lee Kyuhyun dengan Cho Kyuhyun di hadapannya sekarang…Sungmin dan Siwon sama-sama tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Karena takut…seandainya Kyuhyun marah dengan mereka dan merusak hubungan yang sudah terjalin baik di antara mereka.

Seperti halnya Kyuhyun…Siwon dan Sungmin pun tak bisa kehilangan dirinya. Karena bagi mereka berdua, Kyuhyun orang penting (meski dia tak yakin Kyuhyun yang mana yang dianggap Sungmin penting).

"Kau tahu kan aku mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terisak pelan. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat tahu orang yang kucintai berpacaran dengan orang yang kusayangi? Kenapa kalian berdua harus membuatku merasa begitu bodoh? Karena mengharapkan dua cinta yang bukan milikku?"

Siwon tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa dihentikan dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertegun saat merasakan wajahnya di dada _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu.

"Si…Siwon-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Maaf," kata Siwon sambil mengusap rambut hitam Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku dan Sungmin karena tidak pernah memberitahu apa pun padamu. Tapi percayalah, Kyu…. Hubungan kami…semuanya…sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun langsung terpaku begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan saat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Berakhir? Apa itu artinya… "Kalian…sudah putus…?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. "Meski dulu kalian terlihat begitu mesra bahkan pernah bercinta…?"

"Ya, kuakui itu kebodohan kami," kata Siwon. "Masalah bercinta itu…itu hanya nafsu semata. Kami juga…merasa nyaman satu sama lain, hingga tidak pernah malu bergandengan tangan atau pun berpelukan di depan umum, hingga terlihat mesra di mata orang lain. Dan hubungan itu memang berlanjut selama tiga tahun, waktu yang lama seandainya dikatakan tidak ada rasa di antara kami. Tapi…" Siwon kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Bagi kami sendiri, hubungan itu hanya terkesan seperti hubungan sahabat, karena satu hal yang penting. Tidak ada rasa cinta…di antara kami berdua…."

"Tidak ada cinta? Kalian tidak saling mencintai? Selama tiga tahun kalian tidak saling mencintai?" seru Kyuhyun. "Kenapa harus mempertahankan hubungan selama itu seandainya memang tidak ada rasa cinta?"

"Karena Sungmin tidak pernah menyadarinya. Seandainya aku tidak membuka matanya, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan pernah sadar kalau dia tidak mencintaiku." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum hambar. "Juga demi keluarga kami."

"Keluarga?"

"Kau tahu karena kami berdua berpacaran, kerja sama antara keluarga Choi dan keluarga Lee berjalan lancar. Kami merasa hubungan kami bermanfaat untuk keluarga masing-masing karena itu kami memutuskan tetap pacaran. Selain itu…." Siwon memalingkan wajahnya. "Saat itu Kibum masih belum pulang dari London, jadi aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau perasaanku pada Sungmin itu bukan cinta."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Kibum? Kibum…_hyung_? Kim Kibum, anak jurusan teater yang sekarang menjadi salah satu calon aktor terkenal di kelas S?" kata Kyuhyun pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Siwon.

"Kibum dan aku…adalah teman sejak kecil," kata Siwon. "Dulu aku begitu dekat dengannya hingga rasa cinta yang tersimpan untuknya tersamarkan dengan hubungan akrab dua sahabat yang selalu bersama. Tapi…kau pasti tahu sepuluh tahun lalu, dia dan keluarganya pindah ke London dan dia baru pulang ke sini dua tahun yang lalu. Dan saat dia kembali dan aku kembali menghabiskan waktu bersamanyalah aku sadar…kalau rasa cinta yang selama ini ada di hatiku bukanlah untuk Sungmin, tapi selalu tersimpan untuk Kibum. Alasan aku bersama Sungmin dan menerima cintanya…semata-mata murni karena aku melihat bayangan Kibum di diri Sungmin. Karena alasan itu juga…aku menerima dengan senang hati saat setahun lalu Sungmin meminta putus dariku, karena dengan putusnya aku dan Sungmin, aku bisa dengan lega meminta Kibum menjadi pacarku. Ya…seandainya dia tidak meminta putus waktu itu, aku yang akan meminta putus darinya."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon. "Jadi maksud _hyung_…_hyung_…mencintai Kibum-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selalu, selamanya…aku selalu akan mencintai Kibummie. Dia segalanya untukku. Duniaku…. Milikku yang paling berharga…."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangannya perlahan-lahan terangkat dan mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Siwon dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. "Jadi…Siwon-_hyung_ tidak mencintai Sungmin-_hyung_, kan? Dia…masih bisa dikejar, kan?"

Siwon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu polos untuknya. "Ya," kata Siwon sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau bisa mengejar Sungmin. Dia _free_ kok. Kau tidak usah khawatir…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum kembali mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Siwon. "Terima kasih…dan…maafkan aku, Siwon-_hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon tersenyum dan kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang sambil mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Aku yang harus minta maaf…karena sudah membuatmu terluka dan menyembunyikan hubunganku dan Sungmin darimu…."

Tanpa Siwon dan Kyuhyun sadari ada sepasang mata yang memandang tajam mereka berdua dengan pandangan marah dan cemburu.

Sepasang mata yang berasal dari sesosok _namja_ berwajah manis bernama Lee Sungmin….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Oke, semuanya chapter selanjutnya selesai~**

**Oke, karena dari kemarin banyak yang protes supaya Kyuhyun tidak saya siksa kebanyakan…kayaknya penyiksaan Kyu oppa bakal saya kurangi. Saya kan juga gak mau suami saya jadi menderita banget hidupnya~ -pelukKyuhyun- -digatakSungmin-**

**Oke, terima kasih buat yang mau mereview fic saya seperti biasanya (karena saya dapat review lumayan banyak dan terima kasih ya semuanya) juga terima kasih buat para readers (siders sekalipun) yang mau membaca fic saya ini (setidaknya ada yang mau ngebaca fic ini, tentu saya bahagia). Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya~**

**Oke, review please? Semakin banyak review yang saya dapat, saya berharap saya semakin termotivasi hingga chapter selanjutnya jadi semakin cepat selesai. **

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin menatap tajam pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat manis kini terlihat penuh kemarahan dan kebengisan. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung jaketnya dengan kuat, seakan siap merobek jaketnya itu.

Dia benci…benci sekali dengan pemandangan yang kini dia lihat di hadapannya.

Pemandangan Kyuhyun, orang yang seharusnya adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya, yang berpelukan dengan Siwon.

Sungmin menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah melihat kejadian itu, apalagi setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa bahagia di pelukan Siwon saat Siwon mengecup lembut dahinya. Tanpa bisa dihentikan, Sungmin menggeram marah dan segera pergi dari tempatnya tadi sebelum dia kehilangan kesabaran dan malah menghajar Siwon.

Begitu dia sampai di mobil Siwon, Sungmin langsung membanting pintu mobil itu dan menghempaskan diri dengan kesal ke kursi di samping kursi pengemudi dengan kesal. Wajah imutnya terlihat sangat marah dan dia segera mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Dia…dia tidak rela…dia tidak mau menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada siapa pun, apalagi pada Siwon.

Sungmin terpaksa mengakui, meski Kyuhyun selalu menggembar-gemborkan perasaannya pada semua orang (yang mau mendengarkan tentu) kalau dia menyukai Sungmin, melihat keakraban Siwon dengan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau membawa rasa takut untuk Sungmin. Rasa takut…kalau akhirnya Kyuhyun, seperti dirinya yang dulu, terpesona dengan kesempurnaan dunia yang bisa diberikan Siwon dan akhirnya malah berlari mengejar Siwon dan meninggalkannya.

Dan dia tidak bisa…Sungmin tidak sanggup lagi hidup…kalau Kyuhyun ikut meninggalkan dirinya seperti adiknya. Sudah cukup satu Kyuhyun saja yang meninggalkannya, tidak perlu ditambah lagi.

Sungmin menghela napas dan menyandarkan dirinya di pintu mobil Siwon. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menghilangkan ingatan saat Kyuhyun tertawa di pelukan Siwon. Udara hangat di dalam mobil tanpa sadar meninabobokan Sungmin sehingga _namja_ imut itu mulai merasa mengantuk. Sungmin berusaha keras untuk tetap bangun tapi rasa kantuknya lebih kuat hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan jatuh tertidur menuju dunia mimpi.

* * *

><p><em>Sungmin membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam dengan pelan. Napasnya yang hangat terasa di bibirnya. Samar-samar dia merasa ada tangan yang meraba dahinya, tangan yang dingin. Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasa dingin tangan itu di kulitnya yang panas.<em>

_Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar suara tawa di sampingnya, membuat namja imut itu kembali membuka matanya. Dia melihat seorang namja berambut cokelat tersenyum manis sambil mengusap helai rambut hitamnya yang terjatuh dan menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat._

"_Kyu…" gumam Sungmin pelan saat dia sudah bisa mengenali sosok adiknya yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Kau…sudah pulang…ya?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak pada Sungmin sebelum membungkuk dan mengecup dahi kakaknya itu pelan. "Selamat siang, hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang karena demam itu._

"_Ngh~" desah Sungmin saat dia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang dingin menyentuh dahinya yang panas. "Nanti…kau tertular…" gumam Sungmin pelan pada adiknya itu._

"_Tidak akan, tapi kalau aku sakit itu bisa jadi alasan agar hyung merawatku nanti…" kata Kyuhyun pada kakaknya itu. Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan adiknya itu._

"_Dasar…manja…" kata Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin sambil kembali mencium dahi namja imut itu. Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera kembali meraba dahi Sungmin. _

"_Panas hyung sudah turun tapi sepertinya hyung masih demam ya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil membandingkan suhu tubuh Sungmin dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Makan dulu lalu minum obat setelah itu istirahat lagi ya," lanjut Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku…tidak lapar…" gumam Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun ikut mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Hyung harus makan sesuatu! Dari kemarin hyung tidak makan apa-apa, kalau hyung tidak makan bagaimana mau sembuh?" seru Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dan mengambil nampan berisi sup ayam yang sudah disiapkan ibu mereka. "Ayo, sekarang makan dulu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sendok ke mulut Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tidak punya pilihan pun segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapinya._

_Setelah beberapa suapan, Sungmin segera meminta Kyuhyun berhenti menyuapinya karena takut kalau dia akan memuntahkan makanannya. Kyuhyun menurut. Namja berambut cokelat itu segera mengambil obat di meja kecil di samping ranjang Sungmin dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin yang meminum obat itu tanpa protes setelah selesai Kyuhyun segera membantu Sungmin berbaring lagi dan kembali menyelimuti kakaknya itu dengan penuh sayang._

"_Sekarang tidurlah hyung…" kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengusap rambut Sungmin dan meletakkan kompres di dahi Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa kelopak matanya terasa berat kembali jatuh tertidur. Samar-samar dia merasa Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu, tapi otaknya tidak bisa lagi memprosesnya, dia hanya bisa menangkap gerak mulut adiknya itu sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap._

_Gerak mulut 'Aku mencintaimu, hyung…" yang terbentuk di bibir adiknya itu…._

_Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Sungmin yang terpejam saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu…._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>! Sungmin-_hyung_!" seru seseorang sambil menggedor pintu mobil tempat Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya, membuat kepala Sungmin terantuk dengan pintu itu.

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdiri di samping pintu mobil dan Kyuhyun menggedor pintu mobil dengan wajah cemas. Sungmin segera mengucek matanya untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih terasa dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Kalian sudah kembali? Maaf, aku ketiduran…" gumam Sungmin pelan pada kedua _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga minta maaf…karena terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami selesaikan di sana tadi…" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

'_Menyelesaikan apa?'_ pikir Sungmin kecut di dalam hatinya. _'Sibuk berpelukan dan berciuman dengan satu sama lain?' _Tanpa disadari Sungmin, pandangan matanya menggelap saat dia memandang Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram erat lengan baju kemeja Siwon. Bagi Sungmin, dia seperti melihat Kyuhyun bergelayutan manja di lengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan pelototan Sungmin sedikit berjengit di belakang tubuh Siwon. Dia berpikir kalau Sungmin marah padanya karena dia sudah mengabaikan Sungmin selama seharian tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menunduk sambil mempererat pegangannya di kemeja Siwon. "Em…maaf _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Siwon seakan berusaha bersembunyi di balik tubuh _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu. "Aku…aku sudah membuat _hyung_ khawatir…"

Pandangan Sungmin yang tadinya penuh kemarahan sedikit melembut saat dia melihat keraguan dan rasa bersalah di mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun seolah mengundang Kyuhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun, meski ragu-ragu akhirnya menyambut tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri, setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah menggenggam erat tangannya segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh _namja_ penggila game itu dengan erat.

"_Hyung_…" seru Kyuhyun terkejut saat dia merasakan lengan Sungmin memeluk erat tubuhnya dan Sungmin yang membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Meski ragu-ragu akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat lengannya dan balas memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Maaf…sekali lagi maafkan aku _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil tetap mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir…"

Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan…jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Jangan pernah lagi mengabaikan aku…dan mengesampingkan aku dari hidupmu. Aku…kau…menginginkan aku di hidupmu, kan?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum lembut yang selalu disukai Sungmin, senyum adiknya, senyum Kyuhyun**nya**, pada Sungmin. Dia segera menunduk dan mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut. "Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkan Sungmin-_hyung_," kata Kyuhyun. "Selamanya aku akan ada di sisi _hyung_, menemani _hyung_ selamanya. Kita akan selalu bersama…selamanya…"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan balas mencium pipi Kyuhyun, membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu merah setelahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa geli dan kembali memeluk Sungmin. "Jadi…_hyung_ memaafkan aku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ikut tertawa dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku memaafkan Kyunnie~"

'_Aku akan melakukan apa saja…asalkan Kyunnie tidak meninggalkanku dan tetap berada di sisiku…'_ tambah Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. "Kalau begitu aku…pulang dulu ya? Aku harus siap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku…"

"Lebih baik biarkan kami mengantarmu," kata Siwon memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Dengan begitu kami bisa memastikan kau sampai rumah dengan selamat."

"Eh, tapi…"

"Siwon-_hyung_ benar, Kyunnie," kata Sungmin yang ikut memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kesehatan tubuhmu itu labil, dan tubuhmu hari ini kurang sehat. Jaminan apa yang bisa kau berikan pada kami kalau kau tidak akan ambruk di tengah jalan dan kecelakaan?"

"Tapi…"

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan Kyu!" kata Siwon sambil menyeret Kyuhyun ke kursi penumpang depan dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sana dan Sungmin segera memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuh Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan apa pun pada kedua _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Diam dan duduklah dengan tenang dan biarkan kami memastikan kau sampai rumah dengan selamat," kata Sungmin sambil beranjak ke kursi belakang sementara Siwon segera duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Tapi motorku…"

"Aku sudah meminta pelayanku untuk mengambil motormu dan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu," kata Sungmin pelan sambil melambaikan _handphone_nya. "Jadi kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau harus ikut pulang bersama kami."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menenggelamkan diri di kursi pengemudi yang didudukinya. "Aisshhh~baik, baik, aku mengerti~" kata Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku menyerah!"

Siwon tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah Kyu, ini kan juga karena kami mencemaskanmu," kata Siwon sambil menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menyetir mobilnya.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil sampai harus dicemaskan segala?" gumam Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku ini sudah terlalu besar untuk dimanja-manjakan oleh kalian, tahu!"

"Kau kan lebih muda dari kami~" kata Sungmin dengan nada manja sambil memeluk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jadi boleh dong kami memanjakanmu~"

"Aishhh~aku mengerti, aku mengerti~" kata Kyuhyun. "Aku manut saja deh sama kalian."

Siwon dan Sungmin kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Suasana di antara mereka bertiga kembali menjadi suasana hangat dan bahagia seperti biasanya.

Suasana yang paling mereka sukai…

* * *

><p>Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar dari mobil Siwon dan tersenyum pada Siwon dan Sungmin yang masih diam di mobil. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Siwon-<em>hyung<em>, Sungmin-_hyung_, sampai jumpa nanti malam…" kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecup tangan itu lembut, membuat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah dan Sungmin melotot marah. "Sama-sama Kyu, sampai jumpa nanti malam…" kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berpaling ke arah Sungmin yang masih terdiam. "Sungmin-_hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin langsung tersentak keluar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Dia segera beringsut mendekati jendela dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Kyunnie~" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Sungmin dan Siwon mulai bergerak menjauhi kediaman keluarga Cho itu. Sungmin segera mengeluarkan kepala dan tangannya dari jendela dan melambai riang ke arah Kyuhyun, yang segera dibalas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan gelap yang ada di mata Sungmin….

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa, matahari sudah kembali berada di peraduaannya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya menyinari bumi seharian dan membiarkan sang bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Rumah keluarga Cho yang tadinya sepi pun mulai dipenuhi orang-orang berpakaian mahal dan mobil-mobil mewah. Rumah itu pun segera sesak dengan orang-orang dari kalangan atas yang datang untuk menghadiri undangan pesta di kediaman keluarga terkaya kedua di Korea Selatan itu.<p>

Kyuhyun, yang mengenakan setelan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka, dasi hitam yang terpasang longgar, dan celana dan jas hitam beserta sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ hitam diam di sudut ruangan besar yang menghadap ke kolam renang dan balkon itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum untuk menyapa rekan-rekan kerja ayahnya dan juga beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sebelum kembali menghirup jus yang ada di tangannya. Dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum berjalan ke arah kolam renang dan duduk di salah satu kursi malas yang ada di sana.

"Kyunnie~"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu pun segera menoleh dan melihat Siwon dan Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Sungmin yang langsung menyerbu ke arahnya.

"Halo, Siwon-_hyung_, Sungmin-_hyung_," kata Kyuhyun pada kedua _namja_ di hadapannya. "Dimana _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_? Aku harus memberi salam pada mereka, kan?"

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ kami sedang berbicara dengan orangtuamu," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk Tuan dan Nyonya Choi beserta Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang sedang berbicara dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Keenam orang itu terlihat begitu akrab berbicara bersama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin yang masih menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sana dulu ya untuk memberi salam," kata Kyuhyun. "Mau menemaniku, _hyung_-_hyung_ku yang tampan dan manis?"

Siwon tertawa mendengar 'rayuan' Kyuhyun. "Rayuan macam apa itu? Tidak bermutu sekali, seandainya itu kau ucapkan pada pacarmu kau pasti langsung diputuskan."

"Eh~tapi Siwon-_hyung_ suka dengan rayuanku itu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil ikut tertawa.

"Aku kan bukan pacarmu, Kyu~" kata Siwon.

"Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti jadi pacarku," kata Kyuhyun. Sejak Siwon memberitahukan status hubungannya dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak terlalu canggung untuk membicarakan hubungan 'cinta' dengan Siwon, karena dia tahu kalau Siwon hanya mencintai Kibum dan Siwon pun tahu kalau dia hanya mencintai Sungmin. Karena itu Kyuhyun juga santai saja mengatakan perkataannya itu karena dia tahu Siwon pasti cuma menganggapnya bercanda.

Tapi tidak begitu halnya dengan Sungmin.

_Namja_ bermata kelinci itu memandang Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bercanda dengan Siwon dengan pandangan terkejut dan…sakit hati? Tanpa sadar lengannya yang masih memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan-akan tak rela melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Senyum manis yang tadinya tersungging di bibir Sungmin terhapus sempurna. Tanpa sadar Sungmin juga semakin merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Ya? Ada apa Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada _namja_ bermata kelinci itu. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau mau memberi salam pada _appa_ dan _umma_? Lebih baik segera kau lakukan, nanti rekan kerja _appa_ dan _umma_ akan semakin banyak, kau akan semakin sulit untuk mencari kesempatan untuk memberi salam," kata Sungmin.

"Ah, benar juga," kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dahinya. "Aku jadi lupa karena keasyikan bicara dengan Siwon-_hyung_."

Sungmin tertawa geli sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu ayo!" kata Sungmin. "Aku juga harus memberi salam pada orantuamu jadi sekalian saja." Sungmin pun segera menyeret Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Siwon, tidak lupa memberikan pelototan marah pada Siwon yang hanya menatap bingung pada Sungmin sambil mengikuti kedua _namja_ di depannya itu.

'_Kenapa dia melotot begitu padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa padanya?'_ pikir Siwon bingung sambil menatap Sungmin yang kini asyik mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon pun menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja pelototan Sungmin padanya tadi.

'_Mungkin dia sedang bad mood…'_ pikir Siwon lagi sambil menyusul kedua _namja_ yang berada di depannya itu menuju orangtua mereka yang masih asyik mengobrol satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Nyonya Choi yang melihat Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Sungmin mendatangi mereka tersenyum. "Ah ini dia putra kecilku yang manis," kata Nyonya Choi sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Ayo beri salam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Choi dan Lee. Ah, dan selamat malam Sungmin, Siwon, terima kasih karena mau datang ke pesta kami."<p>

"Selamat malam Tuan Choi dan Lee," kata Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Tuan Choi dan Lee. "Dan selamat malam juga Nyonya Choi dan Lee," lanjutnya sambil mencium tangan dan pipi Nyonya Choi dan Lee. "Saya senang karena anda berkenan datang ke pesta kami."

"_Aigo_~Kyu~sepertinya semakin lama kau semakin imut saja~" kata Nyonya Lee sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kemiripan Kyuhyun dengan putranya yang sudah meninggal memang membuat Nyonya dan Tuan Lee menganggap Kyuhyun seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Lee," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau tumbuh jadi pemuda yang tampan ya, Kyuhyun," kata Nyonya Choi sambil tersenyum. "Sudah punya pikiran untuk mencari pendamping hidup?"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Choi. Tanpa sadar matanya langsung melirik Siwon dan Sungmin yang kini asyik berbincang-bincang dengan orangtuanya.

Tuan Choi yang melihat pandangan Kyuhyun langsung menyeringai. "Siapa yang kau suka di antara dua putra kami itu?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Tuan Choi. "A…apa maksud anda, Tuan Choi? Siapa yang bilang saya tertarik dengan mereka, hahaha…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa hambar.

Tuan Lee yang juga melihat pandangan Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai. "Sepertinya kita harus segera memikirkan tanggal pertunanganmu dengan salah satu di antara kedua putra kami itu, ya? Hahaha," katanya sambil tertawa.

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee, membuat keempat orang itu tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, _ahjussi_ cuma bercanda kok," kata Tuan Lee sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kyu, nanti wajahmu itu meledak."

Tiba-tiba suara musik berganti menjadi lagu dansa. Siwon yang saat itu melihat pasangan-pasangan yang mulai berdansa tersenyum dan mendatangi Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Maukah tuan puteri berdansa denganku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Puteri?" seru Kyuhyun keras sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku ini _namja_, _hyung_! Tapi…." Kyuhyun segera tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Siwon. "Aku bersedia tuan pangeran yang tampan dari negeri antah berantah…."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua segera berjalan ke tengah ruangan sambil berpengangan tangan dan saling tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun larut dalam dansa _waltz_ yang terlihat begitu indah dan romantis.

Dansa manis bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang saling berdansa sambil kadang-kadang saling tersenyum malu-malu itu. "Sepertinya mereka serasi sekali ya berdansa begitu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun cocok sekali menjadi 'istri' Siwon suatu saat nanti," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Bukannya Siwon sudah pacaran dengan Kibum-_ssi_?" tanya Nyonya Lee. "Dia kan juga _namja_ yang sangat pantas bersanding dengan Siwon."

"Ah, mereka kan masih pacaran, bukan tunangan apalagi suami-isteri. Siwon juga masih malu-malu kucing untuk memperkenalkan Kibum-_ssi_ pada kami berdua," kata Nyonya Choi sambil menghela napas dan meneguk _wine_nya. "Padahal kalau dia memperkenalkan Kibum pada kami dan meminta kami merestuinya jangankan pacaran, menikah pun aku rela kok merestuinya."

"Hahaha…mungkin itu karena karir akting Kibum-_ssi_ sedang naik daun? Seandainya mereka bertunangan sekarang pasti akan ada rumor tak sedap kalau semua keberhasilan Kibum-_ssi_ adalah karena topangan dan campur tangan dari keluarga Choi, keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan," kata Nyonya Lee sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kan tetap saja seharusnya dia memperkenalkan Kibum-_ssi_ pada kami," kata Nyonya Choi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Masa kami cuma tahu calon istri anak kami dari televisi? Tidak lucu sekali."

"Mereka memang serasi," kata Tuan Choi. "Mereka sudah seperti kekasih yang mesra saja, ya?"

"Mau mencari tanggal pertunangan untuk mereka berdua?" goda Tuan Lee pada pria pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Seoul itu.

"Hahaha, mungkin itu sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan ya?" kata Tuan Choi sambil tertawa dan kembali melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berdansa itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sungmin memandang kedua pemuda yang masih asyik berdansa itu dengan pandangan terluka.

Sungmin menghela napas dan menyambar satu gelas _wine_ di meja dan berjalan menuju teras yang kini sepi. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di teras itu sambil meneguk _wine_nya. Perkataan orangtuanya tentang Kyuhyun dan Siwon kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Tidak bisa disangkal, keduanya terlihat serasi. Dibandingkan dirinya dan Siwon, mereka berdua terlihat lebih serasi. Siwon, _namja_ tampan yang selalu bersikap _gentle_ dan memanjakan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang meski juga berwajah tampan, memiliki sikap manja yang kadang-kadang membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut.

_Namja_ gentle dan _namja_ manja, saling melengkapi. Bagai dua puzzle yang saling mengisi dan pas satu sama lain.

Ditambah lagi sikap mereka…

Sungmin menarik napas panjang sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja di hadapannya. Dia menggoyangkan gelas berisi _wine_ di tangannya, mengamati cairan merah itu bergoyang di gelas kaca yang dipegangnya.

Apa begini…perasaan adiknya dulu saat dia dulu berpacaran dengan Siwon? Apa ini karma? Apa ini hukuman untuknya karena sudah mendorong adik yang dicintainya itu bunuh diri?

Hukuman…dengan mengalami rasa sakit yang dirasakan adiknya dulu? Melihat orang yang dicintai berbahagia bersama orang lain?

"Ternyata…begini rasa sakit yang dulu kau rasakan, Kyu?" gumam Sungmin sambil mencengkeram dadanya. "Sakit…sakit sekali rasanya. Maafkan aku…karena sudah membuatmu merasakan sakit ini selama tiga tahun…"

Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin malam yang membelai wajah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Rasa dingin yang dirasakan Sungmin pun lambat laun membawa _namja_ bermata kelinci itu menuju dunia mimpi….

* * *

><p><em>Sungmin berlari-lari menuju rumahnya, sebuah jaket berwarna pink menutupi kepalanya, melindungi namja bermata kelinci itu dari hujan deras yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sungmin menghela napas lega saat dia akhirnya tiba di teras rumahnya sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya dan bergumam 'aku pulang' dengan pelan.<em>

_Keadaan rumah yang sepi memberitahu Sungmin kalau adiknya sepertinya belum pulang. Yah, kesehatan Kyuhyun yang cukup labil dengan perubahan cuaca memang pasti membuat adiknya itu menghindari pulang dengan hujan-hujanan sepertinya dan memilih untuk pulang setelah hujan sudah cukup agak reda. Sungmin menghela napas dan segera berjalan ke atas menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyub._

_Setelah selesai, Sungmin kembali turun menuju dapur dan membuat segelas cokelat panas. Dia menyesap perlahan minuman hangat itu sambil duduk di depan sofa sambil menonton televisi. Merasa bosan karena tidak menemukan acara yang bagus, dia segera membaringkan diri sambil tetap menatap layar televisi dan tidak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur karena lelah dan suara rintik hujan membuai dirinya._

…

_Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia merasa hangat...padahal dia yakin tadi dia merasa kedinginan. Dia pun segera mengamati dirinya dan melihat kalau kini ada sebuah selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sungmin menggenggam erat selimut di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung._

_Siapa yang menyelimutinya?_

_Suara piano yang bergaung lembut di rumah itu segera menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Di rumah ini hanya ada satu orang yang bisa bermain seindah itu. Sungmin tersenyum sambil merapikan selimut di tubuhnya sebelum berjalan ke arah ruang musik yang tepat berada di belakang ruang keluarga. _

_Dan sesuai perkiraannya, dia melihat Kyuhyun berada di sana. Namja berambut cokelat itu duduk di depan grand piano milik mereka, tangannya menari-nari di tuts-tuts piano, menciptakan melodi indah yang menghangatkan hati Sungmin._

_Melodi cinta…yang disukai Sungmin sejak Kyuhyun pertama kali memainkan piano itu untuknya._

_Sungmin tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari keberadaan kakaknya itu. Setelah berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun, membuat namja berambut cokelat itu sedikit terlonjak kaget saat merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya._

"_Hyung? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap kakaknya itu. _

"_Ya," kata Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku mengganggumu?"_

"_Ani," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga baru pulang, kok."_

_Sungmin tersenyum dan mencium pipi adiknya itu. "Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan._

"_Hmmm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lengan Sungmin yang masih terkalung di bahunya. _

"_Mau memainkan satu lagu untukku? Lagu apa saja…" gumam Sungmin. "Aku ingin mendengar permainan pianomu…"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia pun segera mengangkat tangannya dan kembali memainkan satu lagu indah dari permainan tuts-tuts pianonya._

_Sungmin tersenyum saat dia mengambil bangku dan meletakkannya tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Dia duduk di sana, memunggungi Kyuhyun, membiarkan punggung keduanya saling bersandar dalam rasa nyaman dan tenang. Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya menikmati melodi indah yang dimainkan Kyuhyun untuknya sambil merasakan hangat tubuh adiknya itu. _

_Suasana indah yang dia harapkan terjadi selamanya…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>~" suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya segera membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. _Namja_ bermata kelinci itu segera mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi tertelungkup di meja dan menatap Kyuhyun yang daritadi tersenyum sambil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Dansamu dengan Siwon-_hyung_ sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin pada _namja_ berambut hitam di hadapannya itu. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Lalu? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin. Dia masih tidak bisa melenyapkan rasa cemburu saat mengingat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa bersama sambil berdansa dengan begitu mesra.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. "_Hyung_ mau…berdansa denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Berdansa bersama di sini? Di bawah sinar bulan bersama?"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Kyuhyun. "Tentu pangeranku…mari berdansa bersama…selamanya seperti ini…" kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang menariknya berdiri dan membawa mereka ke tengah teras.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin larut dalam dansa yang indah milik mereka berdua. Gerakan lambat tapi romantis, genggaman tangan yang erat, senyum manis yang tersungging di tengah alunan musik yang merdu, semua itu seakan-akan menciptakan dunia indah untuk mereka berdua.

Menciptakan dunia tempat mereka berdua berbahagia selamanya….

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin sambil tetap berdansa dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau…menyukai Siwon-_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siwon-_hyung_ adalah kakak kesayanganku. Kakak yang paling tepat bagiku untuk bermanja-manja," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu…" Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan serius. "Apa…ada orang yang Kyunnie cintai?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, ada," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gugup dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah. "Aku mencintai orang yang saat ini sedang berdansa denganku…"

"Eh?" kata Sungmin. jantungnya langsung berdegup tidak karuan saat dia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin…? Apa ini benar? Apa Kyuhyun…menyukainya? Apa selama ini…perasaannya…terbalas?

"Aku mencintai hyung…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. "Selalu mencintai hyung…"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun segera mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin, yang awalnya sedikit terkejut dan tidak siap menerima ciuman Kyuhyun, akhirnya segera memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Begitu lama dia menunggu momen ini…sejak setahun lalu…sejak Kyuhyun muncul di hadapannya…akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun, cinta adiknya, cinta adiknya yang selama ini dia tunggu dan harapkan akhirnya menjadi miliknya. Dia dan Kyuhyun kembali bersama…dan kali ini dia tidak ingin lagi melepaskan Kyuhyun. Tidak saat akhirnya dia mendapatkan cinta adiknya yang selama ini hanya bisa dia impikan dalam tidur panjangnya….

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. "_Saranghae_ _hyung_…_jeongmal saranghae_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "_Nado saranghae_ Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin. "Terima kasih karena mau mencintaiku…"

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih _hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun. "Karena _hyung_ mau menerima cintaku…." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun pun segera kembali mencium Sungmin dalam ciuman lembut penuh rasa cinta.

'_Akhirnya kau kembali padaku, Kyunnie'_ pikir Sungmin sambil membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. _'Selamat datang lagi Kyunnie, adikku yang manis…juga pemuda yang mendapatkan cintaku…'_

'…_Kali ini kita akan bersama selamanya, kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kakakmu ini lagi, kan, Kyu?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Chapter ini selesai~ -tebarkembang-**

**HOREEE~akhirnya KyuMin jadian~para KyuMin shipper, ayo kasih selamat buat pasangan baru ini~ -tebarbungakeKyuMin-**

**Dan semua yang diitalic kali ini adalah mimpi Sungmin mengenai masa lalu dia saat dia bersama dengan Lee Kyuhyun. Sekali-kali mari kita ubah sudut pandang mimpi mereka jadi mimpi Sungmin, soalnya saya lagi buntu ide nulis buat ide mimpi Kyuhyun –PLAK-.**

**Oh, meski KyuMin sudah jadian di chapter ini, bukan berarti fic ini selesai ya~karena masih banyak banget yang belum terjawab dan akan menjadi konflik di hubungan mereka. Jadi buat para readers tetap setia ngebaca fic saya ini ya~**

**Dan saya mau berterima kasih sama semua readers dan reviewers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih! Review kalian memberikan semangat untuk saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini! Saya sayang kalian semua~ -pelukreaders- -dibakar-**

**Terakhir seperti biasa…bolehkan saya meminta review dari para readers sekalian? Tolong review ya~karena review kalian memberitahu kalau masih ada yang tertarik dengan cerita saya ini, oke? Dan review bagi saya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk memotivasi saya untuk terus menulis, karena itu saya sangat mengharapkannya.**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter! Bye bye ^_^**


End file.
